Sweetest Memories
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: James tak menyadari sebuah rasa yang ia simpan untuk seseorang,sampai Lily mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit gila.Warning Inside!
1. The Truth

Tittle : Sweetest Memories

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romace,Drama serta mungkin humor?

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : JPSS,JPLE,SBRL

Disclaimmer : Harry Potter owned by J.K Rowling,I'm only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Setting : Tahun Kelima Marauders dan Severus tidak pernah mengatakan 'kata terkutuk itu' pada Lily

Chapter : I

Sumarry : "Ayolah Potter kau tak benar – benar mencintaiku,aku bisa buktikan!" "Memangnya siapa yang aku cintai?" "Mungkin Severus?" "APA?MUSTAHIL!"

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,AR,Gaje(las),Abal,dll

James dan Sirius langsung melangkah kembali ke ruang rekreasi asrama mereka setelah diri mereka merasa puas mengerjai Severus dengan cara menggantung pemuda Slytherin itu di pohon dengan posisi memandang Severus dengan remeh setelah melihat pemuda itu dengan tergopoh – gopoh menuju ke asramanya karena dia merasa dirinya sudah dipermalukan oleh dua singa tersebut.

"Memuaskan,Prongs!"kata Sirius menatap kawan seperjuangannya itu.

"Tentu saja,membuat Snivelly lari tergopoh – gopoh begitu tentu saja enyenangkan."jawab James,yang nampak tersenyum puas.

Mereka berdua melangkah ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan mereka menemukan sosok Lily Evans yang sedang mengerjakan esai dari Proffesor McGonagall disana,sosok gadis berambut merah itu adalah seseorang yang sudah dikejar James dari tahun ketiganya sampai sekarang.

"Hai Lils,mau kencan denganku besok Sabtu?"tanya James menatap mata hijau emerald gadis itu.

"Aku tidak sudi!Potter!"teriak Lily pada James.

"Kau bisa bersikap lebih halus padakukan Lils?"kata James dengan suara yang agaknya dibuat – buat sambil menatap Lily dengan mata-sok-memelas.

"Hentikan,Potter!Kau tahu itu menjijikan!"kata Lily seraya menatap pemuda bermata hazel itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ayolah Lils,kumohon sekali ini saja."kata James sambil bersujud,kelihatannya James mulai menunjukan gelagat yang berlibahan err-atau bahkan malah bisa disebut 'labil'- didepan gadis bermata emerald itu.

"POTTER!HENTIKAN!aku mau beritahu kau sesuatu besok bertemu aku di tepi danau tapi jangan ajak Black!"kata Lily sambil menatap dua orang Marauders itu

"Oh,well Lils,aku tahu pasti kau akan menerimaku besok."kata James dengan rasa pede yang amat berlebihan,hei bukankah James selalu begitu?

Lily langsung menatap jijik pemuda itu dan kembali bergelut dengan esai Transfigurasinya,tak lama kemudian mereka melihat Remus-salah satu bagian dari geng mereka juga-sedang membaca buku,yah dapat dilihat disini Remus adalah Marauders yang mungkin saja paling 'normal' bagaimana bisa seorang Remus yang kalem itu menjadi anggota Marauders. Tak lama kemudia Peter muncul sembari membawa kue hasil mengendap – endap dari dapur dan langsung menghampiri James dan Sirius,terkadang orang – orang juga berpikir sebenarnya bagaimana dan apa fungsi Peter di Marauders?Pengendap – endap untuk mencuri kue di dapur itu sangatlah eer aneh kalau Remus sih jelas untuk jadi bahan contekan oleh Marauders lainnya,bagaimanapun Remus adalah anak rajin dan kalem lagi – lagi kembali dipertanyakan apa motivasinya bergabung dengan Marauders.

"Wow bagus Wormtail ini bisa mengisi perutku!"kata James sambil menepuk bahu Peter

Peter hanya diam tak menanggapi omongan James namun Peter memakan hasil curiannya dari dapur bersama James dan juga Sirius tentu saja,sepertinya Remus tidak memiliki minat sama sekali pada makanan dan dia hanya menaruh minatnya pada diam – diam mencuri pandang pada Remus dan James tersenyum misterius melihat itu.

"Pads,setelah besok aku kencan dengan Lily temuiin aku,kau sendiri jangan ajak Marauders yang lain ya."seru James

Lily kembali mendelik pada pemuda itu,bagaimanapun dia tidak mengajak kencan pemuda hanya ingin meluruskan sesuatu berkaitan dengan diri James yang bahkan James sendiri tidak ,Lily akan menyakinkan James tentang sebuah kebenaran yang James tidak tahu karena dia tak peka bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Padfoot,Moony,Wormtail,aku tidur duluan untuk mempersiapkan kencanku dengan Lily besok."kata James nyengir dan masuk ke kamar asrama.

Lily menghela nafas panjang ya dia memang mengenal karakter James bagaimanapun sudah sekitar setahun lebih pemuda itu terus mengejar cintanya walau dia sudah dengan sangat jelas dan lantang menolak pemuda James pergi kini di ruang rekreasi singa emas itu hanya tertinggal Remus,Peter,Sirius,Alice serta Lily.

"Well,Lils bye sepertinya aku juga perlu tidur"kata Remus yang langsung menyusul James.

Sementara itu dua Marauders lain tanpa berpamitan langsung saja menyusul James dan memandang Lily dia langsung mendekati gadis itu.

"Lils,ayo tidur ini sudah malam."kata Alice.

"Oh,well okay."kata Lily dan merekapun menuju kamar asrama mereka.

Tak perlu menunggu lama bagaimana sang surya telah kembali memendarkan cahaya,cahaya yang telah membangunkan James lebih awal bagaimanapun hari ini-menurutnya-Lily akan mengajaknya apa Sirius yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya memandang pemuda bermata Hazel itu heran.

"Prongs,kau tidak gila kan?INI BARU JAM 5 DAN KAU SUDAH SELESAI DENGAN SEMUA URUSAN PAGIMU?!"

Sirius tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda berambut berantakan itu yang kini menggunakan sebuah kaos merah dan celana ini pencapaian luar biasa apalagi di akhir minggu,Sirius hafal betul tingkah laku sahabatnya ini-dihari biasa saja James biasanya baru akan selesai dengan urusan paginya begitu mendekati waktu makan di Great Hall,mana mungkin di akhir pekan begini,Sahabatnya itu sudah rapi di JAM 5 PAGI!-

"Oh ayolah,Pads kau lupa aku kan ada janji dengan Lily tentu saja aku harus tampan."kata James dengan nada penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Oh,well tapi aku yakin Evans tak akan sepagi ini menemuimu,Prongs!"kata Sirius.

"Oh ayolah Pads,seperti kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya cinta saja,semuanya harus sempurna,kan kalau dihadapan orang yang kita cintai?"kata James memandang sahabatnya.

"Well,buang omong kosongmu soal cinta,bicara begitu kau benar – benar terlihat lebay BAHKAN LABIL"kata Sirius sedikit meraung.

Ternyata raungan itu sebuah kesalahan karena itu menyebabkan prefek Gryffindor yang sekamar dengan mereka menjadi bangun karena kerusuhan pagi hari saja ini belum dekat – dekat bulan purnama,jikalau itu terjadi pasti sang prefek jadi mudah mengamuk.

"James,Sirius,kalian kenapa sih?Menganggu orang tidur saja."

Sang Prefek-Remus Lupin-menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan aneh dan dia sadar ada yang aneh disini.

"Well,melihat kalian berdua berantakan di akhir pekan itu biasa,tapi James kau rapi sekali hari ini?"Remus mempertanyakan suatu hal -yang sebenarnya sudah dipertanyakan oleh Sirius-

"Kau tak akan mau dengar omongan Prongs, sinting karena Evans!"kata Sirius menghela nafas.

"Jadi karena ajakan Evans kemarin?Uh kau benar – benar labil James."kata Remus.

James menolah mendengar pendapat teman – temannya soal kelabilannya memilih untuk segera ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor menunggu Lily keluar dari kamarnya dan mengucapakan selamat pagi pada dirinya lalu mereka akan kencan ke tersenyum membayangkan hal – hal yang akan dilakukan Lily dan dirinya di hari Sabtu merasa bangga pada usahanya setahun belakangan ini tidaklah sia – sia,karena dia telah mendapatkan cinta dari Lily ,walau sebenarnya itu pandangan sepihak dari James,lagipula Lily hanya akan mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengungkapkan dengan gundah memutari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor selama satu jam untuk menunggu kedatangan Lily-salah siapa siap terlalu pagi- dan akhirnya penantian itu usai saat ia melihat gadis dengan mata hijau emerald itu keluar dari kamar memandangi gadis berambut merah gelap itu dengan kagum.

"Oh kau sudah disitu sejak lama Potter?Maaf membuatmu menunggu salah sendiri bangun terlalu pagi."sindir gadis itu.

"Tak masalah Lils,baiklah ayo kita kencan!"kata James dengan mata berbinar.

"Well Potter,aku bukan mengajakmu kencan!Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu ayo ikut aku!"kata Lily yang langsung berjalan keluar rekreasi Gryffindor dengan James yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua beputar – putar Hogwarts dan sampai pada akhirnya Kamar Kebutuhan datang pada mereka,dan itulah yang sebenarnya dari tadi dicari kedua insan itu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Tak kusangka Lils sekali kencan kau sudah ingin ke tahap itu!"kata James menyeringai-mesum-

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU POTTER!"teriak Lily tak terima.

"Jadi,apa yang ingin kau bicarakan disini Lily-manis-ku?"kata James menggoda remaja perempuan itu.

"Oh,well Potter berhenti menggodakku dengan omong kosongmu karena yang aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku!"kata Lily.

"Justru kata – katamu yang omong kosong,Lils!Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku!"kata James meyangkal perkataan Lily.

"Boleh aku koreksi?"kata Lily.

"Maksudmu Lils?kau aneh!"kata James memandang gadis itu dengan ganjil.

"Oh,baiklah aku luruskan sekarang kau memang kelihatan mencintaiku namun nyatanya tidak,cinta yang kau milikku itu hanyalah perasaan semu."kata Lily.

"Kau bisa jelaskan bagaimana mudahnya Lils?"kata James yang nampak kebingungan dengan omongan Lily sebelumnya.

"Baiklah,mudahnya kau tak benar – benar mencintaiku,Potter!Aku bahkan bisa membuktinyakannya!"kata Lily.

"Lalu siapa yang aku cintai?!"tanya James dengan penuh kebingungan dan kebingungan-seingatnya hanya nama Lily Evans yang muncul ketika orang mengajaknya bicara soal cinta-

"Mungkin Severus?"Jawab Lily santai sambil memandang wajah James.

"APA?MUSTAHIL!"raung James dengan raut wajah kesal-lagipula bagaimana bisa Lily mengatakan dia menyukai Snivellus?Bagaimanapun Snivellus adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya dan korban keusilan Marauders-

"Oke baiklah mari kita buktikan semuanya."kata Lily sembari mengeluarkan sebungkus roti.

"Lils?kau bahkan repot - repot membawa kue untukku!"kata James girang.

"Bukan seperti itu James,justru roti inilah yang akan jadi bukti perasaanmu!"kata Lily.

"Well,lanjutkan."sambung James.

"Aku menemukan resep roti ini di salah satu buku perpustakaan di tahun ajaran kemarin,dan aku mencatatnya aku pikir akan berguna dan ternyata memang berguna."sahut Lily.

"Lalu bagian pendeteksi perasaannya dimana?"tanya James penasaran.

"Roti ini punya 5 rasa,dan masing – masing mengindikasikan perasaan orang yang pertama kali mengigit ataupun mencuil roti ini kepada orang yang memakan berikutnya."kata Lily.

"Sebutkan 5 rasa dan pengindikasiannya!"kata James yang semakin terlihat penasaran.

"Pertama untuk orang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati dia akan merasakan roti ini manis,lalu untuk orang yang kau cintainya secara semu dia akan merasa pahit,kemudia untuk orang yang kau anggap sahabat dia akan merasakan rasa yang mereka sukai jadi akan berbeda pada setiap orangnya,berikutnya pada orang yang tak kau sukai entah dengan alasan apapun bahkan dengan alasan cemburu mereka akan merasa masam dan yang terakhir untuk orang yang kau tak merasakan apapun hanya akan merasakan rasa roti tawar."sahut Lily.

"So,tunggu apa lagi?Ijinkan aku mencuil roti itu!"kata James memandangi Lily.

"Oke,James kau yakin untuk kemungkinan terburukkan?"tanya Lily.

"Maksudmu kemungkinan yang mana?"balas James bertanya dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja kemungkinan jika kau mencintai Severus,Potter."sahut Lily santai.

"Oh,well."balas James.

James dengan sigap segera mencuil sedikit bagian dari roti yang Lily bawa tadi kemudian lama Lily langsung mencuil roti itu dan memakannya tampak menelan roti itu dengan paksa,dan James sadar bahwa Lily merasakan roti itu menelan ludah paksa ternyata selama ini yang ia rasakan pada Lily semu,jadi siapa yang sebenarnya dia cintai sepenuh hatinya?James bertanya – tanya dari hatinya paling dalam seingatnya hanya ada nama Lily Evans balas memandang James dan menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah lihat kan Potter?"tanya sang gadis tersebut.

"Baiklah,tapi siapa yang aku cintai Lils?"James memandang ragu rekan bicaranya itu.

"Baiklah,aku akan berikan ini pada Severus,siapa tahu dugaanku selama ini benar!"kata Lily tersenyum puas.

"Kau sinting Lils!Aku membenci Snivellus dengan sepenuh hatiku dan sama sekali tidak mencintainya!"balas James .

"Kau mau taruhan denganku Potter?"kata Lily memandang pemuda berambut berantakan itu ragu.

Bagaimanapun Lily melihat sorot mata James pada saat James mengerjai Severus,Lily dapat melihat bahwa James seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak ingin diketahui orang lain.

"Tidak minat,tapi kalau sampai Snivellus bilang rotinya manis aku akan berikan 10 galleon untukmu,Lils"kata James.

"Ck,kau pasti akan memberikannya padaku"kata Lily tersenyum.

"Ah,sudahlah aku masih banyak keperluan dan aku yakin si Snivellus akan bilang rasanya masam!"kata James sambil berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu.

Lily masih diam dan menghela nafas,dia sedikit berpikir kenapa sih James tidak mau mengakui apa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya?Atau mungkin cinta James untuk Severus agak tertutup rasa bencinya jadi dia takut?Berjuta pertanyaan berkelebat di kepala ,tapi kelihatannya dia merasa ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dia lakukan tak lain tak bukan adalah membawa roti itu pada sahabat masa itu diluar kamar kebutuhan James tampak menggerutu lagipula mana mungkin dia mencintai Snivellus?Itu hal paling gila yang dia dengar selama ini lagipula Snivellus selama ini adalah korban kejahilannya dan gangnya bagaimana mungkin?James merasa agak stress memikirkan kata – kata ,yah tapi dirinya berusaha menyakinkan dirinya kalau nanti Severus memakan itu pasti dia akan keracunan karena merasakan rasa yang begitu asam dan kemungkinan akan merusak sistem menghela nafas dan segera berlari ke ruang rekreasi itu Lily memandang James dari kejauhan dan dia langsung menuju ke danau karena setaunya Severus biasanya akan ada disitu pada saat akhir berjalan sambil menghela nafas karena dia bingung harus bagaimana dia memberikan roti ini pada Severus bagaimanapun Lily takut kalau Severus benar – benar akan ,walau pikiran itu sempat muncul namun Lily kelihatannya lebih memilih berjalan terus dan memberikan roti itu lagipula dia tak akan tahu jawaban akan perasaan James kan kalau tak memberikan roti itu?Dan akhirnya Lily berhasil mencapai melihat Severus duduk termenung disana dan ia langsung mendekati sosok itu.

"Hai,Sev."kata Lily.

"Hai Lils,ada perlu apa?"tanya Severus.

"Ehmm,itu aku mau memberikan roti ini padamu."kata Lily sembari menyodorkan roti yang dibawanya.

"Oke,Thanks Lils."kata Severus.

"Maukah kau mencoba dulu,aku takut rasanya tak enak."kata Lily.

Severus segera mencuil roti itu dan memakannya.

"Rasanya seperti jeruk."kata Severus.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Lily.

"Ada rasa manis dan masam bergabung tapi dominan rasa manis sehingga membuat rasanya terlalu manis dan rasa masam tertutupi."kata Severus.

"Ah,baiklah kau tetap akan memakannya,kan?"tanya Lily memastikan.

"Tidak,ini terlalu manis Lils."kata Severus.

Lily mendadak berpikir dan dia tersenyum jahil di dalam hatinya(?).

"Kalau begitu kau boleh berikan pada Avery dan Mulciber!"kata Lily.

"Ah,baiklah."jawab Severus.

"Oke,aku pergi dulu Sev,byee."kata Lily seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Lily segara berlari menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan bertemu dengan James yang berwajah lesu.

"Potter!"seru Lily memanggil James.

"Apa,Lils?"tanya James setengah penasaran setengah khawatir.

"Aku sudah berikan pada Severus dan dia merasakan rasa yang masam dan manis!"seru Lily lagi.

"Yang dominan masamnya kan?10 Galleonn ya tak jadi kalau begitu."kata Kames.

"Sayangnya yang dominan manisnya!"kata Lily.

"Oh baiklah."James mengeluarkan 10 Galleon dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya kepada Lily.

Lily tersenyum senang-entah karena hal yang kini termenung kembali apa sih sebenarnya perasaannya dengan perasaanya itu semacam benci tapi cinta seperti yang sering terjadi di acara Muggle yang namanya FTV itu?Namun,James kembali ke luar dari ruang rekreasi Gryffindor karena ini baru jam delapan dan pasti Sirius masih belum apa – dia bisa memenuhi janjinya luar dia menuju danau tempat yang tenang dan itu petaka baginya karena dia bertemu dengan James tak mengharapkan bertemu dengan orang itu karena dia sendiri belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang diceritakan oleh yang melihat James langsung menghela nafas dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Sev."kata James.

"Potter,pasti kau mencoba membawaku ke dalam permainan bodohmu,sudahlah aku mau pergi saja."kata Severus yang terus berjalan menjauh.

Entah bagaimana James merasa ada yang aneh dihatinya,rasa yang tak titik inilah dia sadar dia ada untuk menjahili Severus karena ingin diterima oleh Severus.

~TBC~

~OMAKE~

Severus langsung menuju ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin dengan sebungkus roti yang yang tadi diberikan oleh Lily tadi – yang menurut Severus terlalu manis sehingga ia enggan memakannya- .Tak lama kemudian ia melihat Avery dan Mulciber sedang duduk di sofa dan memandanginya ganjil.

"Kau pasti diberi roti oleh darah-lumpur kotor itu kan?"tanya Avery.

"Sev,seleramu memang rendahan!"cibir Mulciber.

"Sudahlah diam kalian,kalau kalian mau roti itu,ambil lagipula rasanya terlalu manis."kata Severus.

Avery dan Mulciber awalnya hanya saling berpandangan ragu,namun apa boleh buat rasa bergejolak di perut mereka mengalahkan ke raguan mereka dan merekapun mengambil secuil roti itu itu dan

1...2...3!

"HUEKKKK!"Avery dan Mulciber sama – sama muntah merasakan roti yang ternyata rasanya sangat masam.

"Otakmu pasti dicuci oleh darah-lumpur kotor itu,ck!"Avery mencibir.

"Dasar darah lumpur sialan pasti dia memang mau mengerjai kita!"Mulciber kembali mencibir .

Severus heran memandang dua teman asramanya yang merasa bahwa kue itu masam makan untuk memastikan dia kembali mengambil secuil roti itu dan memakannya,dan dia tetap merasakan rasa manis yang dominan bukan masamnya!

"Kalian ini kenapa?Lihat tidak terjadi apa – apa padaku saat aku memakannya."kata Severus.

Avery dan Mulciber kembali memandang ragu Severus.

"Baiklah kami akan membagi ini separuh – separuh. " kata Avery.

"Avery mari kita makan roti-yang-entah-apa ini."kata Mulciber dengan penuh keraguan namun bagaimanapun dia merasa lapar-mereka tidak ke Great Hall tadi-

Avery dan Mucliberpun kembali memakan roti itu dan mereka kembali muntah namun kali ini muntahan yang mereka hasilkan kini lebih banyak!

"Severus,kau pasti sinting!"kata Avery sedikit meraung karena merasakan perutnya mual-akibat rasa yang asam sekali dari roti itu-

"Sev,sev jangan – jangan kau gila karena ditolak oleh si darah lumpur itu?"kata Mulciber penuh tanda tanya dikepalanya.

Severus mengedikkan bahu bagaimanapun dia memang merasakan rasa manis pada roti itu,atau mungkin roti itu ada mantranya?bisa saja tapi Severus masih tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada roti itu.

A/N : Hai hai saya author yang baru balik dari hiatus dan ini fic comeback sekaligus fic JPSS pertama saya :) dimohon kritik dan saran agar saya bisa lebih baik ^^*bow* dan soal roti itu entah kenapa yang kepikiran di kepala saya roti dari awal*der*ada yang mau ngasih ide nama rotinya apa?lol


	2. Heart to Heart I : James & Sirius

Tittle : Sweetest Memories

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romace,Drama serta mungkin humor?

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : JPSS,JPLE,SBRL

Disclaimmer : Harry Potter owned by J.K Rowling,I'm only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Setting : Tahun Kelima Marauders dan Severus tidak pernah mengatakan 'kata terkutuk itu' pada Lily

Chapter : II

Sumarry :"Oh Begitu?""Kenapa?apa itu masalah?""Sebenarnya iya""Kau menyebalkan Padfoot setidaknya aku tau sesuatu tentangmu!"

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,AR,Gaje(las),Abal,dll

James baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor namun sepertinya dewi fortuna ada dipihaknya karena Sirius sudah berdiri mematung disitu.

"Jadi apa yang mau kaubicarakan,Prongs?"tanya Sirius yang kemudia duduk di dekat James.

"Banyak hal terjadi,termasuk aku sepertinya akan melarangmu menjahili Severus."kata James tersenyum.

"PRONGS!"Sirius meraung tak terima.

"Hah?Apa?"tanya James yang keheranan melihat wajah sahabatnya itu tampaknya akan meledak.

"Kalau kita tak menjahili Snivelly siapa yang mau kita jahili Prongs?Dan kenapa kau memanggil si Snivelly dengan sesopan itu!"Sirius kembali meraung pada James.

"Pads,Manusia pada dasarnya ada dan mereka hanya terhadang oleh ilusi waktu dan seperti itulah yang terjadi padaku."kata James tersenyum.

Sirius kembali mempertanyakan kewarasan sahabatnya biasanya James akan bersemangat ketika mereka akan mengerjai Snivelly itu tapi kenapa kali ini James malah bicara seperti remaja labil yang sedang kasmaran begitu?Sirius kembali memandangi sahabatnya itu.

"Maksudmu permusuhanmu dengan Snivelly sebenarnya hanya sebuah hal yang akan musnah dengan seiring waktu berjalan?"tanya Sirius.

"Ya,kira – kira begitu entah apa,tapi jujur kini aku merasakan aku sudah bersiap untuk memusnahkan ilusi waktu itu karena aku berharap semua yang kulihat adalah realitas."kata James sedikit tertegun.

"Aku tak bisa menarik kesimpulan dari semua omongan labilmu itu James!"kata Sirius berteriak setengah frustasi karena kata – kata James memang seperti remaja labil yang curhat dengan temannya lagi – lagi ini terlihat seperti acara muggle yang disebut FTV itu.

"Well,Lily menyadarkanku barusan menyadarkan bahwa diriku menjahili Severus hanya untuk membuat diriku dianggap ada untuknya,lagipula Severus selalu bersama para Slytherin sialan itu dan aku sadar itulah alasanku selama ini dan itulah yang disebut ilusi waktu antara kami."jawab James kembali tersenyum karena sepertinya dia telah menemukan apa yang selama ini ia cari

"Oh begitu?"kata Sirius sembari memandang James ragu lalu mengangguk

"Kenapa?Apa itu masalah?"James kembali melirik rekan bicaranya yang sepertinya akan meraung lagi itu.

"Sebenarnya iya"kata Sirius menatap tajam James-ternyata dugaan James meleset karena Sirius tidaklah meraung-

Yang ada dipikiran Sirius sekarang adalah bahwa James itu orang dia bisa berkata labil ala remaja kasmaran dengan orang yang sudah mereka musuhi sejak kelas satu benar saja!Bahkan baru kemarin mereka menggantung Severus terbalik dipohon dan membuat pemuda itu James malah bicara begini dengan menghela nafas panjang dan mulai berpikir macam – macam mulai berpikir bahwa Severus memberikan Amortentia pada James tadi pagi di Aula-hei tapi James tidak kesana!-Sampai – sampai Sirius juga berpikir kalau Severus memberikan kutukan Imperius pada James sampai James menjadi ,pada akhirnya Sirius berusaha membuang semua perasaan curiganya pada Severus dan memilih melanjutkan obrolan dengan James.

"Kau menyebalkan Padfoot setidaknya aku tau sesuatu tentangmu!"kata James yang sepertinya ingin membalas Sirius.

Menurut James ini pembalasan yang bagus karena dengan begini Sirius mungkin akan mengeluarkan kata – kata labilnya tentang James paham betul ciri – ciri orang jatuh cinta walau dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa – apa bahkan soal perasaan ,ia akan tahu jika itu bersangkutan dengan orang lain.

"Maksudmu kau tau soal apa?"Sirius memandangi James dengan heran bagaimanapun dia tak pernah curhat masalah yang menurutnya labil ini pada siapapun.

"Tahu kalau dirimu sedang kasmaran!Dan posisimu jelas lebih menguntungkan."kata James tersenyum.

"Aku?Kasmaran hahahah kau pikir aku benar – benar berniat mendekati Eve Chang?"kata Sirius mentertawakan James karena terakhir kali soal wanita yang mereka bicarakan adalah Eve Chang dan yang memulai semua itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Sirius sendiri.

"Bukan Eve Chang Pads,bahkan kau tak akan mengira kalau aku tahu masalah itu."kata James dengan nada serius.

"Jadi,siapa orangnya James?"kata Sirius dengan sungguh – sungguh

Satu – satunya hal yang sebenarnya Sirius khawatir jikalau ada salah satu sahabatnya mengetahui isi hatinya dia benar – benar takut dan khawatir.

"Moonykan?"kata James tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'SIAL!'rutuk Sirius dalam hati dia sudah bersusah payah menyembunyikan perasaan ini dan ternyata James tetap saja tahu.

"Err,kau tau itu darimana Prongs?"tanya Sirius canggung setelah ternyata James benar – benar mengetahui isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau ada yang memperhatikan gelagatmu selain aku pasti mereka juga tahu."kata James

"Kau tahu perasaan orang lain tapi kenapa tidak dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"kata Sirius meremehkan.

"Aku kembalikan masalahnya pada ilusi waktu yang tak menguntungkan."sahut James.

Sirius tersenyum kecut memandang James kenapa sih dia tidak sadar kalau selama ini James terus memperhatikan gelagatnya?Apa yang harus dia katakan pada James kalau begini?Kepergok mencintai sahabatmu oleh sahabatmu sendiri itu membinggungkan-kelihatannya karena peristiwa tersibut membinggungkan,kalimat inipun jadi membingungkan juga bukan?-

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan setelah dirimu mengungkapkan kalau kau sudah tahu tentang perasaanku ini?"tanya Sirius sedikit kebinggungan.

"Yang aku inginkan?Yah sebenarnya aku ingin kau menyatakan yang sejujurnya pada Moony."jawab james-yang masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan-

"Prongs kalau kau begitu seharusnya kau coba dulu bilang perasaanmu kepada Snivelly jangan malah memaksaku!"kata Sirius.

Bagaimanapun Sirius masih takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada bagaimanapun ia takut akan ada perpecahan di dalam Marauders kalau Remus menolak perasaanya karena pasti dia akan merasa lebih baik suka – suka diam tapi tetap aman daripada mengungkapkan tapi malah akan membuat segalanya hancur?Itu sih menurut pendapat Sirius,namun berbeda orang pasti berbeda pendapat.

"Ouch,Pads mustahil aku mendatangi Severus, lalu berkata I love you Sev! Kemudian memeluknya,yang ada pasti kami malah berperang mantera!"kata James mendelik Sirius.

James sendiri heran kenapa sih sahabatnya ini terkenal sebagai _playboy _justru merasa paranaoid ketika James tau bahwa dirinya menyukai Sirius biasanya terkenal asal tembak cewek karena bagaimanapun tak ada seorang cewekpun yang akan menolak kenapa sih Sirius jadi aneh ketika benar – benar menyukai seseorang?

"Kau tau,tapi tetap saja aku merasa tak dalam posisi yang mengenakkan."sahut Sirius.

"Walau kau merasa begitu tetap saja posisimu lebih menguntungkan dari posisiku."sahut James sembari menghela nafas.

Sirius khawatir,dia tidak yakin akan diterima Remus kalau dia menyatakan perasaannya ,Sirius juga berpikir tentang posisi sih James harus mencintai si Snivelly?Memang apa bagusnya seorang Snivelly?

"Baiklah aku tau James tapi tetap saja sulit."kata Sirius.

"Kenapa sulit kalau kau benar – benar mencintai Remus tentu saja itu mudah."balas James.

"DIA SAHABAT KITA,PRONGS!"Sirius kembali meraung liar.

Untung James sejak tadi sudah merapal mantera peredam suara karena dia tahu pasti sahabatnya itu akan meraung – raung lagi kala frustasi.

"Masalahnya apa kalau dia sahabat kita bukankah itu malah bagus?"James memandangi lawan bicaranya kemudian langsung mengalihkan pandangnya pada danau.

"Prongs,masakah kau tak menyadarinya?"kata Sirius

"Lihat danau ini dan katakan apa yang kau lihat."kata James

"Diriku sendiri."jawab Sirius

"Dirimu yang bagaimana yang canggung seperti remaja labil karena cinta atau dirimu yang dengan pedenya asal tembak perempuan?"tanya James sedikit mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya.

"YANG JELAS BUKAN DIRIKU YANG MELIHATMU PACARAN DENGAN SNIVELLY!"raung Sirius dengan semua emosi yang bergejolak di kepalanya.

Bagaimanapun Sirius belum siap untuk semua belum siap mendengarkan kata – kata James yang mendadak jadi sarkastik begini dan yang paling utama adalah Sirius belum siap untuk menembak Remus bagaimanapun masih ada rasa takut takut semua yang telah ada termasuk Marauders akan hancur kalau – kalau dia salah mengambil Sirius memang tak rela kalau dia harus melepaskan segalanya hanya demi satu hal yang disebut cinta itu.

"Oh kau ingin melihat itu?Baiklah beri aku waktu sampai akhir tahun kelima."kata James nyengir dengan tingkat kepedean yang tinggi seperti biasanya.

"Kau benar – benar gila Prongs!"Sirius menatap James lagi.

"Aku tidak gila lebih baik aku daripada dirimu."kata James kembali mengintimidasi Sirius

"Maksudmu,Prongs?"Sirius memandang lawan bicaranya entah kenapa dia merasa hari ini James jadi beromongan tidak menyenangkan padanya.

"Aku masih bisa mendeklrasikan sesuatu yang sulit sedangkan kau malah terus mengeluh."kata James kembali memojokkan lawan bicaranya

Sirius menghela nafas dalam – ,kelihatannya memang semua orang kalau dalam keadaan jatuh cinta akan menjadi labilkan?Mereka sering mengkhawatirkan akan suatu hal yang tidak pasti dalam diri mereka.

"James!"Sirius meneriaki nama sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau kau bukan pengecut tunjukkan bahwa kau bisa menembak Moony."kata James tersenyum penuh kemenangan

Yah memang ini yang diinginkan james melihat sahabatnya labil karena dia tak pernah melihat Sirius menjadi labil karena James benar – benar ingin mengerjai sahabatnya hari ini,lagipula kenapa tidak?toh kalau Sirius jadian dengan Remus kan Sirius sendiri yang untung dan artinya dia telah membantu sahabatnya itu memecahkan masalah asmara yang sedang menderanya.

"Jangka waktu yang kau berikan sampai kapan?"Sirius menghela nafas panjang dan menatatap lawan bicaranya yang tersenyum – senyum sendiri.

Entah mengapa Sirius benar – benar mengira bahwa James telah diberi kutukan Imperius sampai – sampai James menjadi begini-termasuk menjadi jahat pada Sirius yah walau itu menurut Sirius sendiri-

"Sampai besok."kata James tersenyum lagi

James merasa kalau kali ini pasti idenya ,ayolah mana mungkin Remus menolak?Seingatnya dulu dia pernah menyelinap ke perpustakaan dengan jubah gaibnya dan melihat Remus melantur soal Sirius sambil mengerjakan esai Ramuan.

"HAH KAU GILA!"Sirius kembali meraung pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Yah,kalau kau bukan pengecut sih pasti bisa."kata James mengintimidasi.

Tujuan James terus – terusan mengintimidasi dan memojokkan Sirius adalah hanya agar Sirius segara mau menembak kalau Sirius tidak menembak Remus bagaimana kalau keduluan orang lain?Kan pasti Sirius sakit hati maka dari itu James berusaha membuat Sirius mau menembak Remus karena bagaimanapun James tak akan mau melihat salah satu sahabatnya jadi drop hanya karena masalah cinta begini.

"Tapi James..."sergah Sirius yang masih bergelut dengan hati dan juga pikirannya.

Sirius sendiri tidak mantap untuk melakukan acara menyatakan cinta pada ,yang paling dia takutkan adalah pecahnya Marauders kalau sampai Remus menolak dirinya atau nanti semisal mereka sudah jadian lalu masih benar – benar takut akan kemungkinan semacam tak dapat melakukannya dalam satu sampai dua walau Sirius itu mirip James namun setidaknya kalau ada sesuatu yang menyangkut dengan perihal persahabatnya dia sama sekali tak mau ambil keputusan cepat.

"Kau mau tawar – menawar waktu denganku?"tanya James.

Sebenarnya James membenci untuk mengintimidasi dan memojokkan Sirius secara konstan tapi hanya inilah satu – satunya cara untuk membuat Sirius ambil langkah cepat dalam hal menyatakan cinta pada tahu sebenarnya perasaan Remus dan Sirius sama hanya saja mereka saling tak menyadari entah tembok ilusi waktu jugalah yang telah memisahkan perasaan mereka.

"Err..."Sirius takut angkat bicara.

Sirius takut James akan memojokkannya sudah sangat terpojokkan berdua dipinggir sungai berulang kali meraung tapi tetap James menang dengan kata – kata sarkastik menghela nafas panjang kenapa sih harus James yang tahu kalau dia suka Remus?Kan lebih baik kalau Remus yang suka jadi mereka bisa langsung hidup bahagia(?).

"Tak berani bicara?"tanya James dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

James heran kenapa Sirius jadi selabil ini kalau masalah asmara?Oh James berpikir sejenak dan kemudian merasa tahu apa jawabannya mungkin ini semua karena dengan Remuslah Sirius benar – benar jatuh cinta.

"Aku masih berani Prongs buktinya sekarang aku bicara!"kata Sirius memandang mantap lawan bicaranya.

"Tapi mana jawabmu atas pertanyaaku hmm?Apa kau mengakui kalau dirimu pengecut?"kata James.

Sirius tertegun benarkah kata – kata dia begitu benarkah dia memang pengecut?Sirius terdiam sejenak hening tanpa kata ternyata dia memang tak bisa membalas kata – kata James.

~TBC~

~OMAKE~

Severus ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikan James dan Sirius di balik semak yah dia sebenarnya tidak benar – benar pergi setelah bertemu James karena dia merasa akan lebih nyaman ada di sekitar danau-tetapi harus menghindari bertatapan dengan sedari tadi Severus mendengarkan obrola dua pemuda itu.

"KAUBENAR – BENAR PENGECUT SIRIUS!"kata James meneriaki temannya sendiri.

Severus yang sedari tadi mengerti kearah pembicaraan ini merasa memang benar kata sih susahnya mengungkapkan cinta pada sahabat sendiri?Lagipula kalau memang dia sahabatmu dia akan tetap menerimamukan walau kau sudah menembakmu dan kau menolaknya.

"Tapi James dengarkan aku,kalau aku menembak Moony mungkin saja Marauders akan hancur!"balas Sirius-sedikit meraung frustasi-

"Well,Pads setahuku kalau kita memang sahabat hal kecil semacam itu tak akan membuat persahabat itu hancur."kata James

Entah apa tapi Severus dari tadi merasa jalan pikirannya sama dengan James hanya saja dia tak ikut campur dalam urusan Sirius dan kembali mempertahinkan kembali obrolan dua orang yang selalu menjahilinya itu.

"Prongs,hidupku memang sulit."kata Sirius

'Memang pengecut.'batin Severus dari kejauhan.

"Well,well Pads semua terserah padamu yang jelas aku berharap kau begini terlalu lama,kalau kau pengecut kenapa sih topi seleksi menempatkanmu di Gryffindor?"kata James sedikit sakrastik.

"Prongs,jangan bilang kau ketularan si Snivelly!"kata Sirius.

Severus menghela nafas kenapa sih Sirius dari tadi kalau James berperilaku tidak menyenangkan pada Sirius maka yang akan jadi bahan penyalahan salah Severus?

"Dalam hal apa dan kenapa bisa aku ketularan kalau menurutmu begitu?"tanya James memandangi Sirius tajam.

"Omongan sarkastikmu dan mungkin kau ketularan karena kau diam – diam sudah jadian,kan katanya orang yang sudah pacaran akan memiliki banyak sifat yang mirip."kata Sirius balas memandang James tajam.

"Pads,Sev jelas – jelas akan menolakku kalau aku menembaknya di saat seperti ini,jadi kami belum jadian!"kata James membalas perkataan temannya itu-masih dengan sakratik-

Severus mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang itu dengan serius.

"Biar kuluruskan lagi Pads,kita berada di posisi berbeda Sev mantan korban kita dan Moony itu sahabat kita,kau pasti tahu mana yang lebih mudah!"kata James.

"Tapi James."sela Sirius yang lagi – lagi dilanda dilema.

Sirius tak dapat menyangkal kata – kata James namun dirinya memang sama sekali belum siap untuk semua bahkan tak yakin kalau Remus akan mau menerima pernyataan khawatir kalau justru Remus akan menganggapnya lagi ia takut kalau sampai Marauders hancur karena perasaan probadi yang dia pendam pada salah satu sendiri heran kenapa James terus memaksa dan menekannya untuk segera menyatakan cinta pada Remus memangnya James tak berpikir efeknya apa?

"Keputusan akhir ada ditanganmu Sirius,aku tak mau ikut campur lebih dalam dan aku tak akan bertanggung jawab kalau Moony direbut oleh kerabatmu sendiri."kata James.

Sirius kembali termenung sejenak,dia menghela James mungkin ada benarnya bisa saja kan kalau Sirius tidak cepat akan ada yang segera mengambil Remus darinya?Tepi Sirius masih dilanda dilema dan dia memilih termenung dalam sepi tanpa mempedulikan meninggalkan Sirius yang masih termenung dalam sepi di apa namun peristiwa yang ia lihat barusan membuatnya sedikit paham sesuatu bahwa James agak sedikit lebih dewasa daripada !Walau begitu Severus sama sekali tak-atau mungkin belum yah itupun menurutnya,kau tahu kan isi hati biasanya berbeda dengan otak?-menaruh minat pada James.

A/N : Author tertohok sendiri dengan kata – kata karena itulah yang sedang dirasakan author jatuh cinta dengan sahabat sendiri,tapi author memilih untuk diam*lho kok malah curhat?*akhir kata,review please :)

Thanks buat **breakin' dawn** dan **paradisaea Rubra**atas reviewnya dan ini jawaban atas pertanyaan kalian dan setelah ini juga masih ada lanjutannya :3


	3. Heart to Heart II : Remus & Lily

cTittle : Sweetest Memories

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romace,Drama serta mungkin humor?

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : JPSS,JPLE,SBRL

Disclaimmer : Harry Potter owned by J.K Rowling,I'm only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Setting : Tahun Kelima Marauders dan Severus tidak pernah mengatakan 'kata terkutuk itu' pada Lily

Chapter : III

Sumarry :"Aku pun begitu.""Memangnya ada orang yang kau sukai diam – diam?""Tentu saja ada bahkan dia sahabatku sendiri.""HAH?JANGAN BILANG KALAU ITU POTTER!"

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,AR,Gaje(las),Abal,dll

James yang meninggalkan Sirius sendirian langsung kembali ke ruang rekreasi ia melihat Lily,Remus dan melambaikan tangan singkat dan ikut duduk di ruang tersebut.

"Remus aku perlu bicara."kata Lily sembari menghela nafas.

"Bicara saja Lils."kata Remus.

"Tidak selama ada Potter disini."kata Lily.

" menganggu para prefek,aku undur diri dulu."kata James yang segera keluar ruang rekreasi.

Yah James bermaksud mendengarkan pembicaraan Remus dan dan Remus segera keluar dan melihat James.

"Bye Potter!"seru Lily.

James langsung menggunakan jubah gaibnya dengan bermaksud mengikuti kemana Lily dan Remus akan mengapa tapi James merasa pembicaraan mereka akan seperti yang terjadi padanya dan Sirius sebelumnya-ya pembicaraan yang berkaitan dengan masalah asmara yang sedang yang mengikuti Remus dan Lily dibawah jubah gaibnya dia melihat dua prefek Gryffindor itu ada di tepi danau tepat di tempat dia dan Sirius mendekati Remus dan mulai bicara.

"Apakah aku sudah melakukan yang benar?"tanya Lily dengan suara sedikit tertekan.

"Ya,Lils tindakan yang kau lakukan memang benar harusnya memang begitu kalau kau siap untuk mencintai kau harusnya juga siap untuk melepas."kata Remus tersenyum.

"Tapi apakah Potter sendiri yakin?"tanya Lily menghela nafas.

"Mungkin James memang keras kepala Lils,tapi yakinlah dia akan menyadari perasaannya pada Snape."kata Remus.

"Ngomong – ngomong kau janji kan tak akan bilang pada Potterkan kalau aku mengungkapkan segala kebenaran karena ku mencintainya?"tanya Lily.

James langsung menganga lebar di bawah jubah benar Lily dalam keadaan sadar atau jangan – jangan Lily terkena mantera Imperio?Tapi ya sudahlah lagipula kalau memang Lily jujur James jadi tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa Lily adalah orang yang tulus yang bahkan rela mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri demi orang yang dicintai.

"Tidak,kalau aku bicara pasti James akan sesumbar."balas Remus.

"Well aku tahu dia memang begitu makanya aku berkata sebaiknya kau jangan katakan ini padanya."sahut Lily.

James tersenyum penuh kemenangan dibalik jubahnya dia sekarang yakin kalau Lily bukanlah terkena mantera Imperio ataupun mabuk karena firewhiskey.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu."sahut Remus.

"Kau tau kadang saat kita dalam cinta,kita akan keluar dari naluri alamiah kita dan itu menyulitkan apalagi kalau kita hanya mencintai orang tersebut dalam diam."sahut Lily.

"Akupun begitu."balas Remus yang menghela nafas.

"Memangnya ada orang yang kau sukai diam - diam?"Lily memusatkan pandangannya pada lawan bicaranya.

Lily benar – benar heran karena selama ini dia belum pernah tahu kalau rekan sesama prefeknya itu menyimpan rasa untuk heran karena seingatnya Remus hanya berpikir tentang pelajaran – pelajaran mereka dan tidak pernah memikirkan soal isi balas memandang Lily dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Lily.

"Tentu saja ada bahkan dia sahabatku sendiri."kata Remus menghela nafas.

Remus tak pernah bertutur soal perasaan asmaranya pada siapapun selama saja Lily beruntung mendengar Remus bercerita karena yang semua orang tahu bahwa Remus sama sekali tak memendam rasa pada siapapun karena Remus hanya peduli pada memandang Remus dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan kebinggungan serta sedikit itu James tersenyum dibalik jubah gaibnya.

'Pasti Pads.'batin James.

"HAH?!JANGAN BILANG KALAU ITU POTTER!"kata Lily yang benar – benar shock mendengarkan penuturan Remus.

"Kau benar – benar salah Lils,ya kusukai itu Sirius."balas Remus menghela nafas.

"Black?!Yang suka asal tembak adik angkatan?"kata Lily yang bertambah shock.

Dia sering mendengarkan omong kosong Black dan Potter tentang gadis – gadis dan selalu berakhir dengan Potter benar – benar tahu soal pembicaraan Black dan Potter dan yang Lily dengar terakhir kali bahwa Sirius jadian dengan Hestia Jones tapi hubungan itu Cuma bertahan selama seminggu dan akhirnya Alice melihat Hestia menangis di kamar mandi perempuan.

"Entahlah Lils,aku mencintainya sejak kami pertama kali mengangumkan."balas Remus tersenyum.

"Aku terkejut Remus bagaimanapun aku merasa banyak yang lebih pantas untukmu daripada Black."kata Lily.

"Yah aku tau Lils tapi kau tahu kan bahwa manusia sulit menebak perasaannya sendiri?"sambung Remus.

James mendengarkan pembicaraan Lily dan Remus dan dia tertegun bertanya dalam hati Kenapa sih setiap orang kalau sudah menyangkut cinta pasti jadi labil begini?James sendiri paham karena dirinya begitu juga sih bahkan waktu dia masih mengejar – ngejar sekarang sih dia sendiri tambah labil karena yang dicintai olehnya adalah mantan korban kejahilannya itu sulit?James menghela nafas dan kembali mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua prefek singa emas tersebut.

"Ya,ya bahkan aku tak menyadari kapan aku jadi mulai suka dengan Potter."balas Lily.

"Well,itulah cinta Lils kita tak pernah menduga kapan dia akan datang."balas Remus tersenyum.

Remus membayangkan hal yang selama ini ini telah dia lalui bersama Marauders-terutama saat bersama di tahun kelima ini dimana teman – temannya sudah berhasil menjadi animagus sehingga kini di malam bulan purnama dia tak pernah merasa kesepian lagi.

"Yah kau benar Rem itu semua terjadi secara alami."sahut Lily.

James tersenyum di balik jubah yang dikatakan Remus memang ada benarnya saat cinta datang kalian mungkin tak akan pernah sadar mulai kapan dan apa alasannya kalian mencintai seseorang.

"Aku sendiri masih heran kenapa aku bisa suka dengan Sirius."balas Remus

"Oke aku lebih heran lagi kenapa aku harus suka dengan Potter yang telah kumaki selama setahun."balas Lily tertawa.

"Satu – satunya alasan utama yang bahkan tak pernah kita sadari adalah rasa nyama Lils,karena rasa nyaman tersebutlah yang mendorong kita untuk terus ingin berada di sisi orang yang telah memberikan rasa nyaman tersebut."balas Remus.

"Well kau ada benarnya Rem."balas Lily.

James menghela nafas dan dia sekali lagi bertanya dalam hatinya benarkah ia merasa mendapatkan rasa nyaman saat menjahili Severus dulu?Dan dia merasa jawabannya memang benarkah ini bahwa perasaan James pada Sev nyata?James memang belum sepenuhnya yakin namun ia percaya ia akan menemukan keyakinannya segera.

"Yah kalau soal asmara sih seharusnya kau lebih paham bagaimanapun kau kan wanita Lils."balas Remus.

"Seharusnya iya tapi itu hanya SEHARUSNYA karena aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak paham bahkan ketika aku masih dengan senang hati memaki Potter dan kemudian mengungkapkan segala kebenaran tentang dirinya yang sama sekali tak dia tau!"balas Lily.

"Well kau terdengar sadistic Lils mendapatkan kepuasaan dengan meneror orang yang kau cintai."balas Remus agak bergidik-setidaknya benar kata Sirius kalau prefek wanita ini ternyata sangat mengerikan-

"Maksudmu Rem?"balas Lily.

"Bukan apa – apa Lils,tenang saja."balas Remus

James menggelengkan kepalanya dibalik jubah setelah yang dia dengar dari pembicaraan barusan Lily memang tapi dia yakin pasti Lily punya sisi manis yang lebih dari yang orang kira karena kata Sirius sih 'wanita yang galak itu jarang mendapatkan perhatian dari pria dan sekali mereka mendapatkan perhatian dari pria mereka akan bertingkah sangat manis tetapi hanya saat mereka berdua.'

Well James memang pernah berdua dengan Lily dan Lily melunak bahkan mau mengatakan semua kebenaran Sirius memang ahli perempuan.

"Well,aku tak terlalu peduli soal itu Rem sekarang pertanyaanku apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Potter setelah aku melakukan semua ini aku takut dia curiga."balas Lily.

"Betingkah biasa Lils ayolah kau harusnya lebih paham bagaimana kau harus bersikap karena ini tentang jati dirimu."balas Remus.

"Well Rem kurasa kau adalah laki – laki yang paling paham perasaan wanita dan paling paham soal hal – hal romantic."balas Lily tertawa kecil.

"Well entahlah aku tak tau kenapa aku harus begitu Lils."balas Remus.

"Well tapi itu bagus Rem menurutku itu akan bermanfaat yah mungkin saat nanti kau pindah hati dari Black ke wanita yang lebih pantas."balas Lily.

"Tak mungkin untuk saat ini Lils lagipula hatiku masih terpikat oleh Sirius"balas Remus

James menggeleng dibalik jubah gaibnya Remus benar – benar terlihat ahli dalam hal – hal yakin dia memerlukan sahabatnya itu meminta usulan tentang rayuan untuk Sev agar dia diterima oleh sang ular yang kaku itu.

"Oh Rem mendengarmu bicara begitu terasa aneh dan sekali lagi aku jadi semakin paham kalau kau tipe romantic."balas Lily.

"Well Lils kau baru tau kan sisi lain dariku?"balas Remus tertawa kecil.

"Ya ya sisi lainmu yang terus bicara masalah Black yang sebenarnya menurutku tidak pantas untukmu."balas Lily agak mencibir.

"Menurutmu tidak pantas ya?Sayang penilaianku berbeda dia unik Lils."balas Remus tersenyum.

James tersenyum kecil menurutnya Remus dan Sirius cocok karena mereka dua sama – sama romantic dan tentu saja jikalau mereka pacaran mereka tak akan pernah kekurangan kata – kata manis untuk satu sama membayangkan dirinya pacaran dan Severus dan mungkinkah yang terjadi hanyalah perang mantera?James menghela nafas dan memilih melanjutkan acara mengupingnya.

"Well Rem yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkanmu aku tak peduli nanti kalau kau sakit hati."balas Lily.

"Tak akan Lils aku berani mencintai yang berarti aku juga harus berani untuk merelakan."balas Remus.

Lily terdiam Remus memang benar dan dia menyakini kalau dia memang harus berani merelakan Potter karena lebih baik membiarkan orang yang kau cintai bahagia kan?Daripada memaksanya sehingga dia tersiksa.

"Kau sangat benar Remus."balas Lily tersenyum.

James menghela nafas menonton curhat antar Lily dan Remus ini membuatnya agak akan mengerjai Lily besok karena dia mendengar semua ia akan menyakinkan Sirius bahwa Remus juga suka padanya dan akhir bahagiapun akan tercipta walau dirinya tak tau kapan dia yang akan bahagia.

"Entah kenapa Lils aku rasa kau bisa jadi teman curhat yang cocok untukku."balas Remus.

"Well,aku juga begitu Rem kau sangat pandai dalam pelajaran maupun asmara."balas Lily

Remus tersenyum pertama kali ia bicara tentang dirinya yang romantic di depan orang merasa lega karena akhirnya identitas yang selama ini ia sembunyikan akhirnya terbongkar.

"Yah aku lega Lils karena akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkan diriku yang lain."balas Remus,

"Dirimu yang lain yang mana?yang sebenarnya penuh dengan perasaan sakit?Bukannya kau sudah cerita sejak lama?"balas Lily dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bukan itu tapi sisi romantic-ku yang membuatku senang ketika bicara soal perasaan selama ini aku terus sembunyi karena takut Sirius akan tau kalau aku cerita pada James atau Peter."balas Remus.

"Oh,i see ternyata kau ingin menyimpan rahasia dari sahabatmu juga?"balas Lily.

"Tentu ini tentang Sirius masalahnya kalau dia tau dari James akan Peter mungkin saja dia berniat mempermainkanku tapi kalau dia datang sendiri aku yakin dia memang mencintaiku."balas Remus.

"Well Rem aku rasa ini sudah waktu kita kembali ke dalam sudah hampir pukul tujuh."balas Lily.

"Well Lils,ada baiknya kita segera kembali."balas Remus.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan bersamaan menuju ke Great Hall untuk makan itu James berjalan menyusuri semak yang ada didekat danau dan ia tersenyum sekalgus terkejut ketika melihat apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

~TBC~

~OMAKE~

Dan ternyata yang James lihat adalah bahwa ada dua orang lain selain dirinya yang melihat pembicaraan mereka tak lain tak bukan adalah Severus dan menghela nafas mendengarkan pembicaraan Remus dan ia agak terkejut,ini semua tak sama sekali tak menyangka kalau dia harus terlibat hubungan cinta yang rumit seperti tidak rumit bagaimanapun sebelumnya dia telah tahu kalau James suka padanya dan sekarang dia tahu kalau Lily suka pada James dan Severus yakin bahwa dirinya menyukai sih ini harus terjadi dalam hidupnya?Hidupnya yang rumit menjadi semakin rumit kalau begini!Demi Janggut Merlin,Severus sama sekali tak menyangka hidupnya akan serumit ini ketika tahu soal perihal cinta yang menyangkut pada dirinya-termasuk dia yang mencintai Lily dan James yang mencintainya! itu Sirius tertegun dalam hening,dia merasa tahu sekarang apa maksud dari James memojokkannya ternyata James lebih tau tentang Remus daripada dia!Jadi Sirius benar – benar yakin kalau tadi James tidaklah bermaksud mengkasari ,James bermaksud agar Remus dan Sirius cepat jadian dan sadar bahwa perasaan mereka berbalas bukan malah galau gara – gara memikirkan orang yang yang dikira tidak membalas menghela nafas kenapa sih tadi dia bertingkah begitu pada James?Akhirnya dia merasa bersalah pada James mempunyai tekad baik yah walaupun mungkin caranya agak tidak benar – benar telah menyesal sekarang dia menyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Remus besok dan langsung mengajak James terutama untuk menyatakan itu Severus dengan kebingungannya akan cerita cinta rumit-yang tentunya melibatkan dirinya-memilih untuk undur dari sana dan kembali ke asrama atau mungkin membaca buku di itu James-masih dalam jubah gaibnya-memutuskan untuk mendekati Sirius.

A/N : maaf kelamaan adakah yang nunggu?-pede banget sih lo-akhirnyapun chapter 3 selesai juga dan author ini minta review (lagi) !

**Breakin' dawn** : hahaha ,maaf jari author kepleset hahaha dan anda bener banyak yang ilang setelah author lihat – lihat lagi sepertinya author ngantuk btw thanks reviewnya :3

**paradisaea Rubra** : Pasti karena banyaknya kata yg hilang ya?author minta maaf atas kekurang telitiannya ya ._. dan untuk omakenya author gak mesti pake Severus kok hanya saja Severus yang bakal sering muncul karena dia pingin eksis(?) Ehehe btw thanks atas reviewnya ^^


	4. I Love You Moony!

Tittle : Sweetest Memories

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romace,Drama serta mungkin humor?

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : JPSS,JPLE,SBRL

Disclaimmer : Harry Potter owned by J.K Rowling,I'm only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Setting : Tahun Kelima Marauders dan Severus tidak pernah mengatakan 'kata terkutuk itu' pada Lily

Chapter : III

Sumarry :"Sirius aku mohon seriuslah jangan permainkan aku!""I'm serious Moony!""Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan?""Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku akan mengatakannya,I love you Moony."

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,AR,Gaje(las),Abal,dll

James langsung melepaskan jubahnya dan menepuk bahu Sirius.

"Kau sudah liht drama barusan kan?"tanya James memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Well I heard all!Aku heran kenapa kau bisa tahu dengan mudahnya soal perasaan orang lain."balas Sirius.

"So?Aku hanya bisa bilang semoga berhasil karena sekarang kau sudah tau bagaimana perasaan Moony Pads."balas James.

"Sepertinya kau pantas untuk menggantikan Prof Amexty*."jawab Sirius tertawa.

"Well itu menarik Pads kita bisa mengerjai murid – murid Pads."jawab James tertawa.

"Maksudmu?"tanya Sirius memandang James dengan heran.

"Kita bisa katakan kan pada mereka wah aku melihat tanda kematian berhati – hatilah!Lalu kita akan melihat ekspresi ketakutan mereka dan itu menyenangkan!"balas James tertawa lagi.

"Well itu menarik dan menurutku akan jadi menyenangkan."balas Sirius.

"Dan bagian terbaiknya aku bisa bilang pada Sev bahwa dia harus jadi pacarku kalau tidak dia akan diserang oleh Troll!"balas James tersenyum.

"Snivelly terus yang kau bicarakan Prongs!Kalau boleh jujur aku lebih suka mengejar – ngejar Evans ketimbang bicara terus soal Snivelly!"kata Sirius yang entah kenapa emosinya selalu naik ketika James bicara tentang seorang Severus.

"Well mungkin kau bicara begitu Pads tapi inilah aku yang sekarang seorang James Potter yang merasakan sebuah perasaan cinta yang teramat dalam hanya untuk mantan korban kejahilanku."balas James dengan nada yang sangat didramatisir.

"Prongs hentikan itu sangat menjijikan!"seru Sirius dan mulai merasakan alergi jika James bertingkah ala acara muggle yang disebut FTV.

"Oh benarkah?Sekarang menjijikan mana denganmu yang pengecut itu?"tanya James dengan sinisnya.

"James apalagi maksudmu?"sahut Sirius yang mulai pasrah akan kelakuan temannya yang entah kenapa sekarang bertingkah seolah – olah dia selalu benar.

"Well sekarang kau kalau Moony mencintaimu juga kan?Kenapa tak langsung menyatakan perasaanmu?"balas James kembali dengan sinisnya.

"Oh..okay."Jawab Sirius dengan suara yang pasrah.

Sirius benar – benar bertanya dalam hati apakah James yang bicara dengannya ini asli atau jangan – jangan James yang ini adalah Snivelly yang meminum Sirius akhirnya menepis segala pikiran gilanya itu dan ia mendengar suara James lagi.

"Sudah malam Pads ayo masuk dan ingatkan aku kalau sampai besok kau belum menyatakan cintamu pada Moony berarti kau memang Sirius Black si pengecut!"seru James.

Keduanyapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali masuk di itu di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor yah mereka langsung menuju ke tempat dimana Remus dan Peter sudah duduk dengan manis.

"Hai Pads,Prongs."kata Remus yang langsung menyapa kedua sahabatnya.

"Hai Moony."balas Sirius

Entah kenapa Sirius merasa janggal untuk bicara pada Remus kali selama ini ia sama sekali tak pernah merasa begini,apakah ini pengaruh karena omongan Remus dan Lily yang ia dengarkan tadi pagi?

"Err,Pads Moony sepertinya aku perlu tidur kalian tau kan tadi aku bangun jam berapa?"kata James-yang sebenarnya tidak benar – benar mengantuk-.

"Well,Good Night Prongs."kata Moony.

James langsung berlalu dan masuk ke Sirius dan Remus merasa benar – benar dalam suasana canggung entah memandang kedua sahabatnya kemudia langsung berkata.

"Remus,Sirius aku menyusul James dulu ya."kata Peter.

Jadi siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh disini?Peter saja sadar kalau dua insan itu saling memendam perasaan dasar Remus dan Sirius sama – sama romantic tapi tidak sekarang kembali pada dua aktor sampingan kita yang sebenarnya juga ingin diekspose dengan jalur cinta yang rumit walau sebenarnya kerumitan itu timbul dari pribadi mereka sendiri-er bolehkan author bilang begitu? memandang Remus menghela nafas.

"Moony."panggil Sirius pelan-bahkan nyaris terdengar seperti berbisik-

"Yes Pads?"kata Remus yang ternyata berhasil mendengarkan panggilan dari Sirius.

"Ehm aku mengantuk,aku ke kamar dulu."kata Sirius.

Remus menghela nafas,tadinya dia benar – benar mengira ini akan jadi penting namun nyatanya Sirius hanya berpamitan untuk tidur.

"Well,aku juga sudah mengantuk."balas Remus.

Akhirnya dua orang tersebutpun kembali ke kamar dan tertidur tak benar – benar tidur dia ini ia melamunkan soal Remus dan kata James kalau ia pengecut?Sirius menghela nafas,ia berharap besok ia berhasil mengutarakan semua perasaan yang tependam di hatinya yang terdalam melamunkan hal itu kurang lebih selama dua jam sampai akhirnya ia terlelap.

Pagi telah tiba tanpa adanya sang surya yang di Minggu pagi tampaklah mendung dan ,ini bulan Desember dan wajarkan bila akan terjadi salju?Sirius bangun dari tidurnya menatap Remus yang masih tertidur.

"Aku coba ungkapkan semuanya hari ini Moony."kata Sirius dengan berbisik sembari memandangi sosok Remus yang masih pulas dalam tidurnya.

James yang sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi tersenyum di balik apa yang dia pikirkan-yang jelas tadi dia mendengar ucapan Sirius-.

Sirius beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju ke ruang rekreasi tanpa adanya tujuan yang hitamnya memandang sekeliling namun ia tak menemukan seorangpun di ruangan yang biasanya ramai dia sangka tiba – tiba Remus muncul dari kamar dan menuju ke sampingnya.

"Morning Pads."kata Remus.

"Sudah bangun dari tadi Moony?"tanya Sirius-agak panik ia masih takut omongannya tadi didengar oleh sang prefek singa emas tersebut-.

"Baru saja Pads."balas Remus.

"Prongs?Dia sudah bangun belum?"tanya Sirius-masih dengan nada panik-.

"Prongs?dia sih sudah bangun katanya dari tadi malah."balas Remus.

'Prongs!Awas saja kalau kau bicara macam – macam!'batin Sirius.

"Ah dia tidak kesini?"tanya Sirius-hanya sekedar untuk basa – basi dan menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang selalu ada padanya ketika didekat Remus sekarang ini-.

"Dia bilang ini bermalasan seharian di kamar tapi entahlah nanti kalau dia berubah pikiran,kau tau bagimana James kan?"kata Remus sembari tersenyum.

'Moony!Hentikan senyumanmu aku bisa gila!'batin Sirius yang menjadi gila begitu melihat Remus yang tersenyum.

"Well,aku harap dia berubah pikiran."balas Sirius.

Sirius kembali bergelut dengan sekarang dia harus mengungkapkan segalanya?Sirius terus bergumul sendiri sampai akhirnya dia berusaha memberanikan diri.

"Moony."panggil Sirius dengan pelan-lagi-

"Yes,Pads?jangan bilang kalau kau ingin tidur lagi."kata Remus mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Uhm,bukan itu kok."kata Sirius.

"Jadi,apa Pads?"tanya Remus memandang lawan bicaranya itu.

"Mau melihat salju di luar?"tanya Sirius.

"Well baiklah,tapi tunggu aku berganti pakaian dulu lagipula tidak lucu kan kalau misalnya besok headline di Daily Prophet tertulis 'Prefek Gryffindor,Remus Lupin tewas karena lupa menggunakan pakaian musim dingin ketika Hogwarts bersalju lebat'."balas Remus.

"Well aku juga harus ganti pakaian,kan juga tidak lucu kalau ada yang memandangiku dengan tatapan yang berkata 'Black gila tidak pakai pakaian musim dingin di tengah salju yang lebat."balas Sirius sembari tertawa.

James nyengir karena daritadi sebenarnya dia menguping dari kamar.

'Yes usahaku pasti berhasil!'batin James dalam hati.

Remus dan Sirius telah usai berganti pakaian dan mereka langsung keluar kastil Hogwarts dan melihat tumpukan salju yang -tentu saja dengan jubah gaibnya-membunti kedua sahabatnya yang sedang kasmaran itu.

"Well,tak buruk juga disini ketika bersalju."kata Sirius memandang Remus.

"Aku tak pernah keluar Hogwarts kala bersalju karena aku takut kedinginan."balas Remus.

"Dan sekarang kenapa kau mau?"tanya Sirius.

"Aku ingin melihatnya bagaimanapun aku mungkin tak bisa melihatnya lagi jika sudah lulus dari Hogwarts kan?"kata Remus yang memandang mata Sirius dengan tatapan lembut.

James nyengir melihat dua sahabatnya yang kasmaran itu dan dia yakin pasti klimaks dari drama romansa dalam Marauders akan segera di mulai.

"Kau benar Moony."kata Sirius yang tersenyum lembut.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu Pads tapi aku takut."kata Remus yang kini berwajah tegang.

"Same Here Moony."kata Sirius menatap Remus-Sirius benar – benar ingin mengungkapkan segala perasaannya sekarang-.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"Remus memandang Sirius dengan tatapan heran.

"Err entahlah aku bingung harus bicara dari mana."balas Sirius menghela nafas-dia mengaku dirinya memang belum benar – benar siap-

"Sirius aku mohon seriuslah jangan permainkan aku!"kata Remus yang mulai tidak sabar dengan sahabatnya itu.

"I'm serious Moony!"balas Sirius tak mau kalah dengan Remus.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan?"Remus kembali memandangi Sirius berharap kali ini pemuda itu benar – benar akan bicara dengan serius.

"Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku akan mengatakannya,I love you Moony."kata Sirius yang langsung merangkul Remus.

"Pads!Kenapa kau tak bilang dari dulu?Kau ini membuatku gundah saja!"seru Remus yang akhirnya tersenyum.

"Pads,i have something to you."kata Remus tersenyum.

"Same here Moony."kata Sirius balas tersenyum.

"ORCHIDEUS"

Kedua pemuda kasmaran itu merapalkan mantera yang sama ke arah dua batu yang untuk mengubah sebuah objek menjadi sebuah anehnya mereka mengeluarkan bentuk bunga yang sama yaitu bunga mawar.

'Mereka berdua benar – benar tipe romantic'batin James dibalik jubahnya.

"Well,Aku heran kenapa wujud bunga yang kita munculkan sama."kata Remus tertawa.

"Mawar lambang berseminya begitu juga dengan cinta kita?"tanya Sirius dengan gombalan khasnya.

"Yah kau benar Pads dan kuharap mawar ini tak akan hanya muncul untuk hari ini namun tiap hari."jawab Remus tersenyum.

James menghela nafas di balik jubahnya karena sekarang dia disuguhi anti-klimaks dari drama romansa yang dia tonton sejak tahun James mulai tahu kalau Remus dan Sirius jatuh cinta pada tahun ketiga.

"Waow waow Moony aku tak menyangka kau juga tipe romantic!"kata Sirius tertawa.

"That's my other side,Padfoot!"seru Remus tersenyum.

"Well aku tetap akan menerimamu apa adanya Moony karena kau tau aku sudah mencintaimu sejak tahun kedua."balas Sirius tersenyum lembut.

James tersenyum akhirnya drama romansa ini berakhir dengan akhir yang bahagia seperti dalam benar – benar berharap hubungan dua sahabatnya ini akan terus bertahan karena James tak mau melihat kedua sahabatnya patah hati.

James melepas jubah gaibnya dan berlari ke arah kedua sahabatnya tersebut merangkul mereka berdua.

"Maaf pads meminjam milikmu dan maaf juga moony meminjam milikmu."kata James tersenyum dengan bahagia.

"James jadi semua ini?Kau tadi hanya beralasan?"tanya Remus memandang James dengan bingung.

"Well aku gemas melihat kalian tahu!Aku tau kalian saling jatuh cinta sejak tahun ketiga!"kata James memandang dua sahabatnya itu.

"Hah?bahkan sebelum kau mengejar – ngejar Evans kau sudah tau kalau aku suka pada Moony?"tanya Sirius memandang sahabatnya itu dengan heran.

"kalau boleh jujur iya,makanya kemarin aku langsung bicara padamu Pads!Kasian Moony sudah menunggumu selama dua tahun dasar kalian romantic yang tidak peka."kata James sembari tertawa.

"Prongs,jadi kau yang menyuruh Sirius menyatakan perasaannya?"tanya Remus.

"Aku hanya memacunya tidak memaksanya aku tidak tega melihat sahabatku sok kuat soal asmara."kata James tertawa.

"Well kami berdua memang romantic yang menyedihkan karena tidak peka."kata Sirius dengan suara yang didramatisir.

"Sirius hentikan kau tak pantas begitu!Pjames lebih pantas!"kata Remus tertawa.

"Ingin aku bicara dengan nada begitu lagi?"tanya James sembari tersenyum kecil.

"NO PRONGS!JANGAN BICARA SOAL SNIVELLY DI DEPANKU!"kata Sirius yang langsung menjerit.

"Moony sepertinya pacarmu menderita Severus-phobia."kata James tertawa.

"Bukankah yang dia derita itu JamesTalkAboutSeverus-phobia,Prongs?"jawab Remus tertawa.

"Ah pokoknya aku tidak mau James bicara soal perasaannya pada Snivelly!"seru Sirius.

"Well Sirius selamat menikmati akhir pekanmu dengan Remus,aku pergi dulu."kata James tersenyum.

Sirius dan Remus saling pandang dan kemudian tertawa.

~TBC~

~OMAKE~

James berlari menuju ke dalam mengapa dia merasa ingin memasuki perpustakaan dia sedang terkena virus rajin hari ini?Entahlah james sendiri masih tanpa bimbang dia langsung berjalan ke perpustakaan dan Gotcha!dia bertemu Severus disana.

'Jadi apakah ini yang disebut naluri soal orang yang kau cintai?'batin James.

"Potter?What the...!Jangan bilang kalau kau membuntutiku!"seru Severus memandang James heran.

"No Sev,aku tidak membuntutimu aku hanya ingin ke perpustakaan."kata James.

"Jujur atau bohong?"tanya Severus.

"Jujur Sev,aku berani bersumpah demi cintaku padamu!"kata James yang mulai menggombali Severus.

"Potter!Kau tidak waras !"seru Severus yang berlalu menuju ke rak buku.

James menuju ke rak buku-tentunya bukan rak yang dituju heran kenapa sih ada hal yang mendorongnya kesini.

A/N : Ada yang ilang lagikah?Author ini emang gak teliti dan makasih buat **breakin' dawn **yang setia review fic ini,yang ini spesial dikebut :3


	5. I Try to Find,You try to Run

Tittle : Sweetest Memories

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romace,Drama serta mungkin humor?

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : JPSS,JPLE,SBRL

Disclaimmer : Harry Potter owned by J.K Rowling,I'm only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Setting : Tahun Kelima Marauders dan Severus tidak pernah mengatakan 'kata terkutuk itu' pada Lily

Chapter : V

Sumarry : "Potter Stop it!Kenapa sih aku harus bertemu denganmu terus!""It's called fate my beloved Sev.""But why must you?!""Because we are fated to be together."

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,AR,Gaje(las),Abal,dll

James yang terdorong ke salah satu bagian rak buku langsung melihat klasifikasi buku yang terdapat di atas dia sekarang di deretan buku telaah muggle dan berbagai hal yang terkait dengan iseng dia segera mengambil sebuah buku dan yang ia dapatkan adalah buku.

'SERBA – SERBI CINTA BERDASARKAN PSIKOLOGI'

'Hmm,buatan Muggle ya?tampaknya menarik.'batin James.

Dengan perlahan James membuka buku tersebut dan ia menemukan daftar isi di halaman langsung membaca daftar isi tersebut dan merasa tertarik ketika melihat ada 10 ciri – ciri orang jatuh cinta dalam daftar isi tersebut yang mana terletak di halaman saja James membuka halaman 24 dengan langsung melihat isinya karena dia benar – benar ingin membukti bahwa dia sedang jatuh hati pada Severus.

(10) KAMU BERJALAN SANGAT PELAN KETIKA SEDANG BERSAMA DIA

Well James yang membaca hal tersebutpun langsung menghampiri Severus yang sedang ada di rak ilmu berjalan dengan sangat lambat karena takut melewatkan sedetikpun untuk ada di dekat Severus.

"Potter,kau sinting ya?"tanya Severus yang memandang James yang terus berjalan perlahan ke arahnya.

'Well yang di urutan ke sepuluh benar mari lihat beriku.t'batin James yang langsung membaca buku lagi.

Severus memandangi James dengan janggal karena yah kau tau kan bagaimana sikap para pure-blood dan muggle.

"Kau tidak sinting kan Potter?"tanya Severus.

"Menurutmu?"tanya James memandang Severus dan menghela nafas sejenak.

"Well aku tau kau sinting Potter tapi kenapa kau membaca buku karya muggle?bukannya pureblood dan muggle rata – rata tak akur?"tanya Severus.

"Kau takut begitu?Well aku tahu kau half-blood dan aku tau kau telah membohongi semua teman aku sempat mengejar Lily dan muggle-born,jadi aku tidak punya masalah dengan muggle dan pure-blood yang punya masalah dengan muggle itu kuno."sahut James.

James langsung melanjutkan membacanya.

(9) KAMU JADI SALAH TINGKAH KETIKA DIA ADA DI SEKITAR KAMU

Well sekarang mari buktikan melihat Severus hati – hati dan dia tersenyum sendiri lalu bersiul.

"Potter kau sinting!Kalau kau mamu mengangguku jangan disini!"kata Severus.

"HEI KALIAN DIAMLAH."teriak madam Pince dari kejauhan.

'Masih tepat oke.'batin James.

"Aku tidak sinting Sev,aku hanya yah melalukan suatu pendekatan denganmu."balas James.

"Kau memang James Potter si sinting."balas Severus.

"Terserah katamu Sev apapun katamu i still love you baby."kata James tersenyum kecil.

(8) KAMU SELALU TERSENYUM MANIS SAAT SEDANG MENDENGARKAN SUARANYA

'Well mari kita praktikan lagi.'batin James.

James yang bermaksud untuk mencari perhatian dari Severus agar ia bicara segera bersiul lagi dan dengan sengaja menyenggol rak.

"Potter kau sinting!"kata Severus.

James tersenyum mendengar suara Severus yang terdengar dingin namun bagi James itu suara terindah yang dia dengarkan.

'Well ternyata muggle memang hebat soal perasaan.'batin James yang langsung membaca kembali bukunya.

Severus masih memandangi James dengan aneh dan membaca buku tentang ramuan yang yang melanjutkan membacanya tidak mempedulikan pandangan Severus.

(7) KETIKA KAMU SEDANG MENATAP DIA, KAMU TIDAK AKAN MEMPERHATIKAN SEMUA YANG ADA DI SEKITAR KAMU. YANG KAMU LIHAT HANYALAH DIA

James langsung menatap sekitar dan well ternyata dari tadi dia tak memperhatikan sekitar dan hanya memperhatikan Severus dan tahu itu karena dia melihat Lily dan Alice cekikikan di rak bagian ilmu Transfigurasi.

'Oke Muggle memang hebat kalo soal begini seharusnya penyihir lain tak meremehkan mereka.'batin James yang langsung meneruskan membacanya lagi.

(6) YANG KAMU PIKIRKAN SEKARANG HANYALAH DIA SEORANG

'Well yang ini sih memang benar.'batin James.

Bagaimanapun juga James selalu memikirkan sosok Severus bahkan sebelum Lily mengungkapkan sadar kalau yang ini sangat jitu maka ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca.

(5) KAMU SELALU TERSENYUM SAAT MELIHAT DIA

Well bagi James inipun juga benar karena selama ini ia terus senyum – senyum sendiri tiap kali melihat Severus dan lagi – lagi hal itu sudah terjadi sebelum Lily mengungkapkan segala kebenaran soal perasaannya.

'Muggle memang hebat dalam hal – hal begini padahal mereka tak bisa Legilimens'batin James.

James langsung melanjutkan membacanya karena dia masih penasaran.

(4) KAMU AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN UNTUK DIA, WALAUPUN HANYA UNTUK MELIHATNYA SEBENTAR

'Uh oke ini alasanku mengerjainya dulu kan?'batin James lagi.

James memang baru sadar kalau selama ini dia mengerjai Severus hanya demi melihat Severus karena dulu ia merasa gengsi untuk langsung menemui pemuda ular menghela nafas panjang dan berpikir lagi bahwa seharusnya semua penyihir menghormati muggle lihatlah mereka bisa menebak perasaan seseorang tanpa adanya ilmu langsung melanjutkan membacanya.

(3) KETIKA KAMU SEDANG MEMBACA TULISAN INI YANG ADA DI PIKIRAN KAMU HANYALAH DIA SEORANG

Well memang benar sedari tadi ketika membaca buku ini James memikirkan Severus seorang dan mempraktekan semuanya di depan Severus-bukan di depan yang Jamespun makin yakin akan perasaannya untuk pemuda ular yang dulu sering dikerjainya itu.

(2) KAMU TERLALU SIBUK MEMIKIRKAN DIA, SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAMU TIDAK MENYADARI BAHWA NOMOR 7 ITU TIDAK ADA

Membaca tulisan itu Jamespun langsung mengecek list di atas dan dia menemukan nomer 7.

'Apa muggle ini tak beres?Well tapi kalau dia bercanda dia hebat!'batin James yang langsung membaca bagian akhir.

KAMU KEMUDIAN MENGECEK LAGI TULISAN DI ATAS, DAN SEKARANG KAMU JADI TERTAWA SENDIRI

James tertawa ketika membaca tulisan itu dia merasa dirinya yang termasuk penyihir jahil kalah pada muggle.

'Well benarkan seharusnya yang lain juga menghormati muggle.'batin James.

James sepertinya keasyikan dengan buku mugglenya sampai – sampai dia tak sadar kalau Severus sudah hilang dari perpustakaan.

"Sev sudah pergi?"kata James pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun bukan James Potter namanya kalau begitu saja sudah dia memutuskan untuk keluar kastil karena James yakin pasti Severus ada di mendekati danau hitam dan gotcha dia menemukan Severus disana.

"Well Sev apa yang kau lakukan disini setelah meninggalkanku di perpustakaan tadi?"tanya James dengan nada didramatisir.

"Bukan urusanmu Potter."kata Severus masih dengan dinginnya.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku my dearest Sev."kata James berusaha menggoda Severus.

"Potter Stop it!Kenapa sih aku harus bertemu denganmu terus!"kata Severus yang mulai merasa jengkel dengan kata – kata James.

"It's called fate my beloved Sev."balas James sembari tersenyum.

"But why must you?!"Kata Severus yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Because we are fated to be together."jawab James.

"Omong kosong."bala Severus dengan acuh.

"Itu kenyataannya Sev percayalah."balas James.

"Potter Potter aku heran kenapa kita terus bertemu padahal aku benar – benar tidak meninginkannya."balas Severus.

"Kubalikan pada omonganku yang awal,kalau memang takdir yang telah mempertemukan kita kau tak bisa berbuat apa – apa kan Sev?"balas James memandangi Severus lagi.

"Tapi kenapa harus sesering ini?"tanya Severus yang menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Jika takdir sudah bicara aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi."balas James.

"Omonganmu persis seperti remaja labil Potter."balas Severus memandang James dingin.

"Well it's because love Sev."kata James tersenyum dan kembali memandang Severus.

"Kau memang sinting Potter."jawab Severus.

"Ya aku sinting,aku sinting karena mencintaimu."balas James dengan suara didramatisir.

"Ck,menyebalkan Potter ngomong – ngomong kau tak bersama teman – teman konyolmu?"tanya Severus memandang James.

"Well Sirius dan Remus sedang dalam urusan pribadi jadi aku tak mau menganggu."jawab James tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tak mau menganggu urusan pribadi mereka kenapa kau malah mengangguku?"tanya Severus memandang James tajam.

"Karena menganggumu untuk memperjuangkan cintamu termasuk dalam daftar urusan pribadiku Sev."balas James yang tertawa kecil.

"Huh!Aku tak akan pernah sudi menerimamu Potter!TAK AKAN PERNAH."Severus menegaskan kata yang diungkapnya dengan sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

"Kita lihat saja yakin kau akan menerimaku nantinya."balas James tersenyum.

"Well,kita lihat saja."balas Severus dingin.

"Uhm Maaf Sev sepertinya Sirius dan Remus sudah kembali aku harus menemui mereka sebelum mereka menanyaiku macam – macam."kata James berpamitan pada Severus.

Severus hanya menghela nafas melihat kepergian sosok yang dulu rivalnya yang sekarang malah mengejar – itu James berlari memastikan Sirius dan Remus belum datang dari kencan naas ternyata Sirius sudah berdiri di depan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Ada penjelasan,Prongs?"tanya Sirius yang menginrogasi James-seolah James adalah seorang tetoris yang telah melakukan peledakan besar – besaran-

"Tak ada."balas James menghela nafas.

"Dia menemui Snape tadi di perpustakaan."terdengar suara Alice yang cekikan di salah satu sofa.

"Bagus Alice kau akan membawaku dalam krisis persahabatan."balas James lesu.

"Well ada penjelasan lebih lanjut Prongs?"tanya Sirius.

"Pads ayolah kau kenapa?Terus melarangku untuk mengincar orang yang kuharapkan padahal sudah membantumu untuk mendapatkan Moony!"kata James sedikit membentak karena emosi.

"TAPI APA KAU LUPA JANJI KITA UNTUK MENGERJAKAN ESSAY TRANSFIGURASI BERSAMA!"raung Sirius.

"Well aku kira janji kita jam enam lagipula ini masih jam setengah enam kan?"tanya James menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya minusmu bertambah Prong sekarang sudah jam enam lebih lima belas menit."jawab Sirius.

"Kalian bisa mengerjakan itu tanpa aku kan?"tanya James yang merasa lelah mendengarkan sahabatnya jadi tukang meraung.

"Itu akan kami lakukan jika kami bukan sahabatmu Prongs."balas Sirius.

"Pads,kasihan Prongs kau menyentaknya terus sebaiknya kita kerjakan segera essay ini."balas Remus yang berusaha menengahi perdebatan antara kekasih dan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh well Moony."sahut Sirius.

Tanpa menunggu lama keempat Marauders itu langsung mengerjakan essay mereka secara banyak membantu mereka yah bagaimanapun Remus memang yang paling dan Sirius sih sebenarnya hebat juga tapi mereka lebih mengusai prakteknya ketimbang Peter sih memang teori dan praktek sama saja yang merasa ingin ke kamar mandi karena adanya panggilan alam segera berpamitan.

"Pads,Moony,Wormtail aku ke kamar mandi dulu."kata James pada sahabat – sahabatnya.

"Tidak bermaksud kencan rahasia dengan Snivelly kan?"tanya Sirius memandang James penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"Murni panggilan alam tenang saja."balas James tersenyum.

James langsung pergi ke kamar mandi laki – laki karena dia sudah tidak bisa kompromi dengan gelojak yang ada di kandung langsung lari dan tampaknya Sirius memang ingin menggantikan Prof. Amexty karena dia benar – benar bertemu Severus disini.

"Sev?"tanya James memandang sosok yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Potter?Kenapa harus kau lagi?"Severus menghela nafas panjang memandang dingin James.

"Aku kesini murni karena panggilan alam jadi kalau kau memang berniat bicara denganku tunggu aku sebentar ya."kata james yang langsung memasuki salah satu ruang di kamar mandi tersebut.

"Siapa juga yang mau bicara dengannya."kata Severus sembari mendengus dan menyalakan air dari keran untuk mencuci mukanya.

James langsung keluar dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Jadi Sev sekarang kau percaya omongankukan jika takdir ingin kita bersama?bagaimana?"tanya James tersenyum.

"Tidak itu semua omong kosong karanganmu sudahlah jangan mengerjaiku terus Potter."kata Severus dengan suara dingin.

"Aku tidak mengerjai Sev aku berkata jujur bahkan lebih daripada yang kau perkirakan."jawab James.

"Kau berusaha mempermainkan ya?Tak akan pernah bisa Potter."balas Severus dengan sinisnya.

"Eh Sev kau pulang tidak dua hari lagi sudah Natal."balas James.

"Apakah aku perlu menjawabnya?"tanya Severus memandang James waspada.

"Well tentu saja perlu."jawab James.

"Tidak untuk apa pulang jika tak ada kebahagiaan disana."balas Severus.

"Well aku pergi dulu pagi Sirius,Remus da Peter sudah you baby."kata James berusaha menggoda Severus.

James tersenyum terus dijalannya menuju ke ruang rekreasi tidak dia bertemu Severus secara tidak sengaja di kamar mandi laki – ini petunjuk bahwa memang dia ditakdirkan untuk bersama Severus.

"Datang juga kau,kenapa lama sekali Prongs?"kata Sirius.

"Well agak mampet."sahut James.

"Punyamu kurang berapa centi?"tanya Remus memandang James.

"Sepuluh centi itu hal mudah."kata James yang langsung mengambil pena bulunya dan bergulat lagi dengan essaynya.

James memandangi teman – mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Well kalian pulang?"tanya James pada tiga sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak."jawab Remus.

"Aku juga tidak malas sekali mendengarkan ibuku mengomel dan membanding – bandingkan dengan Regulus kesayangannya itu."balas Sirius.

"Kabar baiknya aku juga tidak."kata James tersenyum.

"Aku juga tidak kalau begitu."cicit Peter.

"Well aku tau Remus akan senang transformasinya kita temani nanti."sahut James tersenyum.

"Mungkin akan jadi yang paling menyenangkan."sahut Remus tersenyum.

"Well setidaknya aku bisa menikmati saat – saat romansa bersama Remus selama liburan daripada mendengarkan ocehan ibuku yang menyebalkan."sahut Sirius.

"Well aku senang dengar itu karena Severus juga tidak pulang."sahut James.

"Snivelly?kau tau darimana?"sahut Sirius memandang James curiga.

"Hanya insting."balas James.

"James suka ngelantur sekarang."kata Sirius.

"Ayo kawan – kawan sudah malam mari kita tidur."kata James.

Dan mereka semuapun langsung menuju ke kamar dan tertidur.

~TBC~

~OMAKE~

_Senin,24 Januari 1975 _

Pukul 08.00

James bersama teman – temannya menuju ke ruang kelas Transfigurasi dan di pelajaran ini mereka bersama dengan dapat dipastikan James akan bertemu dengan Severusnya sesampainya di kelas itu.

"hai Sev."sapanya pada Severus.

Avery dan Mulciber memandang James dengan kebingungan apa yang sedang dilakukan sang singa emas tersebut.

"Nanti siang temui aku didanau hitam ya!Jangan lupa bawa bunga yang kemarin!"kata James berusaha menggoda Severus dan sekalian membuat kehebohan dikelas.

Beberapa siswi dari Gryffindor maupun Slytherin itu jeritan apa dan ternyata yang menimbulkan jeritan bukanlah James dan Severus tetapi Remus dan Sirius yang saling pandang dan hampir berciuman.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA KEGILAAN INI!"terika .

Dan akhirnya kelas kembali hening walau sedari tadi James terus memandang Severus dengan tatapan genit dan itu membuat Severus hampir muntah.

Pukul 12.00

Aula besar dipenuhi oleh para siswa dari segala asrama untuk makan siang terakhir mereka sebelum liburan yang berlarian dan ada yang berjalan Snape yang baru selesai dari menemui berjalan menuju ke aula dengan perlahan sampai pada akhirnya

"Helo baby dari mana saja?"kata James merangkul Severus.

"POTTER!"Severus menjerit dan langsung mengambil tongkatnya.

"Uh baiklah aku menyingkir."kata James yang tidak mau mencari masalah dengan para guru.

Pukul 14.00

Anak Gryffindor baru saja keluar dari kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam sementara para Slytherin baru selesai dengan kelas mereka bertemu ditengah jalan.

"Oh Potter bagaimana rasanya ditolak Severus?Menyedihkan ya?"tanya Avery mencibir.

"Kau lihat saja nanti!"kata James dengan kesombongnya dan langsung meninggalkan Avery tanpa memperdulikannya.

James mungkin sudah melewati Avery namun sekarang dia bertemu dengan Severus.

"hai Sev."sapa James tersenyum menawan-bahkan membuat beberapa anak kelas 1 yang lewat pingsan-.

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk meladenimu Potter."kata Severus yang memandang James dingin.

Pukul 19.00

Aula besar Hogwarts telah dihiasi pohon Natal raksasa dan sekarang keadaan Hogwarts sudah benar – benar ada tinggal 3 anak Slytherin-termasuk Severus-,Marauders,4 anak Ravenclaw serta 3 anak semuanya memang pulang ke rumah masing – masing tapi semua yang ada disini mencoba ceria walau sepi karena mereka ingin merasakan bagaimana Natal di Hogwarts

A/N : YAH jadi juga chapter 4,ada yang ilang lagi gak?Omake yang ini untuk mempersingkat waktu hahha XD-walau jadinya tetep bakal panjang-oh iya kemarin saya lupa njelasiin siapa itu Prof. Amexty jadi dia itu OC disini dia guru Ramalan soalnya kan Prof. Trelawney baru masuk menjelang Harry lahir .-. untuk bayangiin prof yang satu ini yah dia juga freak kayak Trelawney sih tapi yang ini matanya biru cerah rambut pirang lurus sebahu :3

Buat **breakin' down **sekali lagi makasih reviewnya!saya sengaja update cepet takut kalau sekolah gak kekejar lagi mana udah ada ide buat fic baru lagi makanya pingin ini cepet selesai hahhaha


	6. Christmas Time

Tittle : Sweetest Memories

Author : Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated : T

Genre : Romace,Drama serta mungkin humor?

Fandom : Harry Potter

Pairing : JPSS,JPLE,SBRL

Disclaimmer : Harry Potter owned by J.K Rowling,I'm only have the storyline of this fic ^^

Setting : Tahun Kelima Marauders dan Severus tidak pernah mengatakan 'kata terkutuk itu' pada Lily

Chapter : VI

Sumarry : "Dibawah pohon ini kau mungkin akan tau segalanya karena pohon ini membuatku mengingatmu.""Jangan konyol ini hanya pohon Natal.""Well tapi pohon Natal selalu memiliki bintang cerah diatas berarti kau harus sampai atas untuk mencapainyakan?""Maksudmu apa?""Aku harus tetap memperjuangkanmu karena kaulah bintang di atas pohon itu."

Warn : Sho-ai a.k.a BL,AR,Gaje(las),Abal,dll

Makan malam yang sepi dan hening itu terjadi begitu yang sangat sedikit itu memilih untuk untuk apa terpisah kalau jumlahmu hanya menjadikan suatu kesempatan emas bagi langsung mendekati Severus.

"Malam Sev."sapanya.

"Maumu apa sih Potter?"tanya Severus seraya memandang James dengan kesal.

"Menjalani liburan ini bersamamu aku sudah kirim surat ke orang tuaku bahwa mereka segera akan dapat menantu."balas James tertawa.

"Potter!kau sinting!"kata Severus yang langsung meninggalkan aula besar-disusul oleh dua orang Slytherin yang James tak benar – benar kenali-.

"Ditolak lagi,Prongs?"tanya Sirius memandangi sahabatnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Well tak masalah aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengejarnya."kata James tersenyum.

"Kau tak apa kan Prongs?"tanya Remus mendekati mereka.

"Aku masih utuh disini lagipula Sev tadi tidak mengucapkan satu manterapun."sahut James.

"Well itu bagus sepertinya ada peningkatan disini."kata Remus tertawa.

"Ayolah Moony masa kau setuju dia pacaran dengan Snivelly?"tanya Sirius.

"Aku kan tak berhak atas hidupnya."jawab Remus mengangkat bahu.

"Kembali ke ruang rekreasi saja teman – teman."kata James.

"Baiklah kita bisa lebih banyak bicara disana."sahut Sirius memenadangi James.

"Oh Ayolah Pads jangan terus menuntutku begitu."sahut James.

"Aku tak akan menuntutmu begini kalau yang kau sukai bukan Snivelly."balas Sirius.

"Pads please aku punya perasaanku sendiri ayolah kalau kau sahabatku seharusnya kau mengerti benar!"kata James memprotes.

"Tapi aku tidak akan kompromi kalau ada saut pautnya dengan si Snivellus Greasy!"sahut Sirius sambil meraung lagi.

"Well terserah deh Pads aku tak peduli katamu lagipula aku benar – benar suka dengan Severus."kata James menghela nafas.

"Pads jangan buat Prong frustasi kasihan dia."sahut Remus berusaha menengahi perselisihan anatara kekasih dan sahabatnya ini.

Remus sebenarnya agak sebal karena kekasihya bersikap kekanak – kanakan jengkel karena setiap hari harus menyelesaikan perselisihan antara James dan Sirius dan yang membuat semakin kesal adalah yang membuat mereka bertengkar selalu saja masalah yang sama-ta lain tak bukan adalah soal James yang naksir Severus-.

"Well kalau Moony yang menyuruh sih aku tidak bisa menolak."kata Sirius memandang James dengan tajam.

"Terserah Pads kalian pacaran lagi sana aku tidur dulu aku tak nafsu untuk bicara lebih banyak lagi."kata James berpamitan dengan Remus,Sirius dan Peter.

"Uhmm,Sirius Remus aku tidur dulu sudah mengantuk."kata Peter menyusul James-well sebenarnya dia hanya tak ingin menganggu pasangan yang baru jadian tersebut-.

Peter langsung menuju ke kamar menyusul James yang sepertinya sudah terlelap duluan.

"Well Moony sekarang kita mau apa?"tanya Sirius memandang kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm mau mendiskusikan soal Prongs?"tanya Remus sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Itu tak perlu didiskusikan pokoknya aku tak akan mau dia dengan Severus!"teriak Sirius.

"Sirius pelankan suaramu sudah malam ya sudah aku tidur dulu."kata Remus yang langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Well terserah kau Moony."kata Sirius yang mengikuti Remus ke kamar.

Disana Remus bisa melihat James dan Peter sudah tertidur Remus sadar betul karena dia sudah mendengar James mendengkur dan Peter sudah mengukir pulau – pulau dari air liurnya di bantalnya.

"Well,Malam Pads."kata Remus tersenyum dan langsung ke tempat tidurnya.

"Malam juga Moony have a nice dream."kata Sirius yang langsung beranjak ke tempat tidurnya.

Dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk terlelap karena baru 5 menit membaringkan diri di kasur Sirius dan Remus sudah juga perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk sang surya terbit,pagi telah seperti biasa dihari libur tentu saja para Marauders kita ini lagi James bertingkah aneh untuk bangun pagi di hari libur dia sudah rapi dan mau segera ke aula besar katanya.

"Prongs?"Sirius mendelik James dengan pandangan bingung.

"Severus selalu datang terlalu awal aku harus menemuinya hari ini aku punya hal untuk disampaikan."balas James tersenyum.

"Demi janggut Merlin!Kau kenapa sih sebegini gilanya hanya karena si Snivelly itu!"kata Sirius mulai meraung lagi-Untungnya James sudah merapal mantra peredam suara sebelumnya-.

"Karena aku mencintainya,sudah hanya itu jadi byee Pads."kata James berpamitan.

Hari ini merupakan hari Natal raksasa di Hogwarts masih terpampang dengan memperhatikan pohon itu dan tiba – tiba teringat sosok Severus ketika ia melihat bintang berkilau yang terdapat di bagian puncak pohon Natal tersebut.

Tidak bertemu dengan James mungkin merupakan harapan nomor satu Severus di hari Natal ,tapi ternyata ini masih jam 7 dan dia malah bertemu James di aula yang memandang pohon Natal seolah seperti seorang idiot yang sama sekali tak pernah melihat pohon tersebut.

Well sepertinya Merlin lebih berpihak pada James karena harapan Natal Jameslah yang yang terus berharap bahwa dia akan bertemu dengan Severus di pagi langsung menghentikan pandangannya pada pohon Natal dan beralih pada mendengus karena kali ini James bukan menatap pohon Natal secara idiot tetapi kini dialah yang ditatap James secara Severus bilang James idiot karena James menatap pohon Natal dan dirinya sembari senyum – senyum sendiri.

'Si potter itu memang idiot'batin Severus yang dengan kesal meminum jus labu dari pialanya.

James masih dengan senyumnya-yang kata Severus idiot itu-melanjutkan acaranya untuk memandang Severus sampai Severus berteriak.

"POTTER HENTIKAN TATAPAN IDIOTMU ITU!"

"Well aku berhenti tapi apa kau mau bicara sebentar?"tanya James memandang Severus.

"Well terserah apapun akan kulakukan asal kau berhenti memandangiku secara idiot begitu."balas Severus dengan dingin.

"Mau kebawah pohon Natal?"tanya James yang mendekati Severus.

"Well."Severus tak bisa menolak karena dia sudah berjanji pada James untuk melakukan apapun asal James berhenti memandangnya secara idiot.

"Dibawah pohon ini kau mungkin akan tau segalanya karena pohon ini membuatku mengingatmu."sahut James sembari tersenyum kecil.

Severus kembali mendengus karena James bicara hal Severus tau James konyol tapi masakah harus sekonyol ini?

"Jangan konyol ini hanya pohon Natal."kata Severus yang yakin bahwa kata – kata James terlalu konyol.

"Well tapi pohon Natal selalu memiliki bintang cerah diatasnya bukan? berarti kau harus sampai atas untuk mencapainyakan?"jawab James yang melanjutkan acara tersenyumnya.

"Maksudmu apa?"tanya Severus masih mempertahankan cara bicara dinginnya.

"Aku harus tetap memperjuangkanmu karena kaulah bintang di atas pohon itu."jawab James yang mendekati Severus.

"Kau salah Potter."balas Severus dengan kaku.

"Lalu yang benar bagaimana?"tanya James memandang Severus heran.

"Aku batang pohonnya atau sangaannya aku yang paling dijamah orang terjebak di antara banyak hal."balas Severus dingin.

"Jadi apa masalahnya?"tanya James sembari menghela nafas.

"Yang pernah menyentuh bagian itu hanyalah sang pembuat pohon dan mungkin orang sinting kurang kerjaan."balas Severus masih dengan nada dingin.

"Well kau kan pernah bilang bahwa aku sinting jadi mungkin akulah orang sinting kurang kerajaan itu."kata James tersenyum.

"Kau memang sinting Potter!"balas Severus yang langsung meninggalkan James.

"Well setidaknya kali ini dia tak langsung menghajarku mentah – mentah kan?"bisik James pada dirinya sendiri.

Sirius yang sudah agak berdebat dengan Remus soal James tadi segera menuju ke aula bagaimanapun Sirius memang tak suka James jatuh cinta pada Severus tapi James tetaplah sahabatnya dan itu yang membawanya untuk mendatangi sahabanya di aula besar.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi Prongs?Apakah kau sudah menyerah mengejar Snivelly?"tanya Sirius sembari tertawa.

"Aku tak akan menyerah Pads seharusnya kau mengingatnya aku berjanji sebelum kau jadian dengan Moony kan?"kata James memandang Sirius menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menepatinya apa yang akan terjadi?"tanya Sirius memandangi James tajam.

"Kalau aku gagal,well aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Tuan Padfoot yang mulia."jawab James menghela nafas lagi.

"Termasuk berhenti mengejar Snivelly?"tanya Sirius masih memandangi James dengan tajamnya.

"Tidak termasuk itu kau mungkin boleh menyuruhku melakukan apapun namun aku menolak melakukannya jika itu ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku."kata James dengan tegas.

"Well Prongs semoga saja janjimu berhasil."balas Sirius memandang tajam James dan meninggalkan pemuda berkacamata itu di aula.

James menghela nafas sejenak berusaha bersabar menghadapi sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu-hei tunggu James kan juga keras kepala?yah memang itu benar tapi dia tak sekeras bertemu dengan Remus setelah bertemu dengan Sirius.

"Moony kau tak bersama Pads?"tanya James memandangi sahabatnya dengan agak ganjil.

"Pads banyak cari masalah dia tak mau mendengarkan aku bicara Prongs."kata Remus yang menghela nafas putus asa.

"Well kalau tau begitu kau harusnya bisa mengubahnya."kata James tersenyum.

"Tapi Prongs aku baru bicara sedikit saja dia sudah menjawabku sambil meraung – raung!"seru Remus.

"Eh iya Moony aku lupa kalau hari ini hari Natal,Merry Christmas Moony."kata James tersenyum.

"Well Merry Christmas Prongs."jawab Remus balas tersenyum.

"Kau punya harapan Natal?"tanya James memandang Remus.

"James kau kekanak – kanakan!"kata Remus memandang James aneh.

"Kau kan bisa mengungkap semuanya walau mungkin tak terkabul justru itu akan membuatmu lega."balas James tersenyum kecil.

"Satu – satunya harapanku adalah Sirius minta maaf dan mau mendengarkan semua omonganku karena oh ayolah sekarang dia bukan pria lajang lagi!"kata Remus mengeluh.

"Well harapanmu akan terkabul Moony percaya iya aku lupa!Aku belum bilang selamat Natal pada Severus."balas James.

"Kalau begitu ucapkanlah James,aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan Snape!"kata Remus menyemangati temannya.

James menghela nafas lega karena Remus tak sekeras kepala Sirius sehingga Remus membebaskan James untuk mengekspresikan gelojak akhirnya berlari menuju danau hitam karena setahunya Severusan paling akan berkeliaraan di sekitar ternyata nasib baik memang selalu berpihak pada James dan bukan pada Severus karena baru beberapa menit berada di danau James sudah menemukan sosok James tersenyum dan langsung menuju ke sebelah sosok tersebut.

"Sev!"kata James memandang Severus.

Severus mendengus kesal karena merasa dirinya sial-bagaimana tidak sial baru saja 30 menit tidak melihat James eh sekarang harus melihat si kacamata itu-.

"Apa lagi maumu Potter?"tanya Severus memandang James dengan sinisnya.

"Sev,maaf aku malah melupakan tujuan utamamu mendatangimu tadi."kata James menghela nafas panjang.

"Memang apa sebenarnya tujuanmu tadi datang padaku sepagi itu?Mengacaukan Hari Natalku?"tanya Severus menatap James tajam.

"Bukan itu tujuan utamaku tadi sebenarnya hanya untuk mengucapkan Selamat Natal jadi Selamat Natal Sev dan aku tetap bersikeras untuk mencintaimu."jawab James yang mengukir senyum di bibirnya.

"Terimakasih untuk ucapan Natalnya Potter tapi aku juga masih bersikeras untuk menolakmu bahkan masih bersikeras untuk membencimu."jawab Severus masih sama dengan dinginnya.

"Well terserah kau mau bicara apa Sev yang jelas aku tak akan pernah menyeah untuk mengejarmu!"kata James dengan cengirannya.

"Kau sudah lakukan apa yang kau inginkan maka sekarang pergi dariku."kata Severus sembari mendengus.

"Well Bye Sev!Aku harap kita bertemu lagi besok."kata James dengan senyumnya yang langsung beranjak masuk kastil.

James masih dengan senyumnya langsung berjalan ke ruang rekreasi Yah dia menemukan Remus sendirian disana.

"Moony,mana Pads?"tanya James memandnag sahabatnya.

"Entah dia hilang sejak tadi pagi mungkin malas mendengarkanku."kata Remus sembari menghela nafas panjang.

"Well kalian baru jadi dua hari saja sudah begini?Pads jangan keanak – kanakan ayolah kasihan Monny!"kata James berseru entah pada siapa.

"James kau sinting."kata Remus menuduh.

"Aku tidak sinting Moony,aku tau Pads ada disini dia kemarin malam meminjam jubah gaibku."kata James menghela nafas

Sirius yang berada di dalam jubah gaib James langsung melepaskan jubah itu.

"Well Prongs,aku minta maaf pada Moony tapi tidak denganmu!"kata Sirius memandang James acuh.

"Mungkin aku tak bisa menepati janjiku soal Severus tapi aku akan menepati janji yang ini yaitu janji untuk membuatmu luluh sekitar Januari – Februari."kata James menatap Sirus.

"Oh benarkah?Tak akan aku tak akan pernah luluh untuk mengijinkanmu bersama Severus!"kata Sirius memandang James masih sama acuhnya.

Remus menghela nafas perlahan heran dengan kekonyolan kekasih tercintanya langsung bicara berusaha melunakkan kekasihnya.

"Pads,lupakan masalah James dan Snape sekarang di makan malam saja."kata Remus.

"Aku tak ikut."kata James.

"Kenapa Prongs?"Sirius memandang sahabatnya dengan curiga.

"Mau langsung tidur saja!"balas James

Remus dan Sirius meninggalkan melihat Sirius dan Remus pergi James benar – benar memilih untuk tidur karena dia sudah lelah akan semua ini

~TBC~

~OMAKE~

_25 Desember 1995 pukul 21.00_

Sirius dan Remus yang baru menghabiskan waktu mesranya di sekitaran kastil akhirnya kembali ke menemukan James sudah tertidur dan Peter-yang dipastikan habis mencuri kue dari mengangkat bicara.

"Sirius mau sampai kapan kau tak mengijinkan James mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Sampai Selamanya kalau yang dia inginkan masih Snivelly!"kata Sirius tegas.

'Aku yakin dia akan luluh nanti.'batin Remus.

"Night,Pads."kata Remus

"Night,Moony."balas Sirius.

_26 Desember 1995_

_Pukul 08.00_

James yang terbangun dari tidurnya langsung melesat ke Aula merasa sangat lapar hari ini-mungkin pengaruh dari cuaca yang sangat selancar biasanya Severus sudah ada yang melihat James langsung berdiri dari mejanya dan berjalan namun James langsung menyenggolkan dan menyebabkan Severus terjatuh.

"Uh,maaf Sev tak sengaja aku tak melihatmu."kata James sembari mengularkan tangannya.

Severus mengacuhkan tangan James yang terulur dan memilih berdiri sendiri dengan memijakkan tangannya pada lantai.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu Potter."katanya seraya memandang James tajam.

'Masih ditolak,ayo semangat James!'batin James pada dirinya sendiri.

_Pukul 12.00_

Jam makan siang kesempatan lagi bagi namun sayang Severus tidak disana James Cuma mennghela nafas lesu ketika di danau hitam dan tidak melihatnya.

_Pukul 21.00_

James berjalan lunglai ke memandanginy dengan aneh.

"Prong,kau tak apa?"tanya Remus.

"Sedikit buruk Sev tidak terlihat seharian."kata James

_27-30 Desember 1995_

Severus benar – benar hilang dari tatapan James selama kurang lebih tiga setengah hari dan itu membuatnya tidak bernafsu makan well dia tak menyadari akan ada hal besar terjadi besok.

A/N : Chapter 6 selesai!kurang 7 chapter lagi u.u ada yang ilang?maaf minggu depan kayaknya updatenya gak bisa kilat – kilat banget soalnya udah balik sekolah lagi. Sekali lagi terimakasih buat **breakin' dawn **sebagai pereview setia!


End file.
